Comme toi
by AngelScythe
Summary: Résumé Général: Edward est dans notre monde, il souffre de la perte d'Envy et la seule chose qui semble l'y accroché c'est ses souvenirs et son amitié avec Williame. Mais le pire est à venir pour lui. POV Edward, Deathfic.
1. L'île de Thulé

**_Comme toi_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

Chapitre 1 : L'île de Thulé

J'étais en voiture avec Alphonse. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'Alphonse était ici dans ce monde avec moi. Et nous coulions des jours heureux, nous étions heureux ensemble. Nous avions détruit la bombe à Uranium il y avait peu de temps, un mois au pire. Puisque nous avions exécuté cet acte assez dur, nous avions décidé de retourné à Munich.

Il y avait toujours des gens qui nous attendaient, que nous aimions, et d'autres que nous n'aurions pas voulu revoir, mais nous étions bien forcés de le faire. Depuis le temps, les cheveux d'Al avaient repoussés. Il les attachait de nouveau en queue. Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

Nous profitions aussi du retour vers Munich pour remplir une commande spéciale pour un de nos amis vivant à Berlin. Il avait besoin de quelque chose que l'on ne trouvait qu'à Munich, ça ne nous gênaient nullement.

Cependant, alors que la voiture, que je conduisais, s'engageait dans la route qui menait directement à Munich, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à l'île de Thulé. Depuis deux ans, je n'y avais plus remis les pieds. Elle était à l'abandon.

Je me rappelais également que Noah s'était définitivement installée à Munich, je n'avais pas envie de la revoir, pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'on la verrait, à chaque fois qu'on venait à Munich, c'était inévitable, on se rencontrait.

Je garais la voiture une fois arrivé. Le voyage n'avait pas parut loin, puisqu'après tout, Al et moi parlions sans cesse. Les seules fois où nous nous tendions en discutant, c'était lorsque la discussion tournait vers Shamballa, et ça nous faisait mal à tout les deux.

Je savais aussi que Alphonse était très triste d'avoir quitté Winry, je supposais qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais je préférais ne pas lui demander une telle chose, après tout, moi aussi je connaissais les problèmes de l'amour. Ca pouvait être aussi agréable que désagréable. Surtout lorsque l'on pense à des personnes qui ne sont pas proches de vous. Il m'arrivait de temps à autre de repenser au Colonel, celui-ci avait toujours agit bizarrement, et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant que j'étais dans ce monde, je me torturais l'esprit à repenser au Colonel.

Mais le pire… c'était lorsque je repensais à Envy. Celui qui avait eu toute la carrure d'un ennemi juré. Celui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, celui que j'avais aimé plus que tout au monde. Il m'arrivait de rêver de lui, et je me réveillais en pleurant. Je ne pensais pas à lui. Je m'en rendais bien compte, mais je l'aimais, c'était pour ça que je ne pensais pas à lui. Pour ne pas souffrir, c'était pour ça qu'il venait dans mes rêves, mon subconscient ne voulait pas que je l'oublie.

Pensant à ça, alors que je sortais de la voiture, son image me revint à l'esprit et je crus le voir là en face de moi. Est-ce que je devenais fou ? Je battis des paupières et remarquait qu'il ne s'agissait QUE de Noah.

Alphonse perdit son sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Noah lui rappelait Rose, Rose lui rappelait Winry. J'avais mal pour lui. J'aurais put l'emmener ailleurs. Ca aurait été cependant très malpoli, et puis elle pourrait nous aider pour notre commande. Je faisais donc signe à Al de rester en arrière.

J'allais voir la bohémienne. On se salua, prit un peu de nos nouvelles, puis je lui demandais le renseignement dont j'avais besoin pour mon ami. Elle me renseigna avec plaisir, et accepta même de me montrer l'endroit que j'avais besoin. J'allais donc rechercher Alphonse avant. Elle nous emmena dans une petite boutique.

Alphonse et moi firent les achats. Noah nous attendit. Ca me gênait un peu. Mais tant pis. Une fois les articles sélectionnés, je payais, comme d'habitude. Alphonse prit le sac en papier, alla un peu discuter avec Noah, montrant son bon côté comme toujours. Il reprit légèrement son sourire, et j'en fus rassuré. Je lui offrais un petit sourire. Il me fit un hochement de tête.

Je m'excusais, après une longue demi-heure, auprès de Noah et Alphonse et moi allions voir Hughes et Gracia. Ils furent bien contents de nous voir. Nous restâmes le temps d'un repas chez eux. L'ambiance était chaude et agréable. J'avais toujours l'impression de retrouver monsieur Hughes et Grace, c'était toujours agréable. Comme-ci on me rendait une part de moi.

Gracia nous donna une tarte dont elle avait le secret avant que nous partions. Alphonse la remercia aussi chaleureusement qu'à l'habituel et moi un peu plus que d'habitude. Nous partîmes ensuite, après qu'elle nous ait fait lui promettre de repasser avant que nous quittions Munich. Alphonse et moi le promirent dans un rire.

-Alphonse ? Questionnais-je une fois que nous nous fûmes un peu éloigné de la maison.

- Oui Nii-san ? Questionna Al avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- J'aimerais aller voir L'île de Thulé.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…j'ai comme envie d'y retourner.

Alphonse pencha la tête sur le côté, puis sourit et hocha la tête.

-Bien…allons-y alors. Ce n'est pas un petit détour qui va être gênant. Me dit-il tout sourire.

Je le remerciai en l'enlaçant. Il rigola et répondit à mon étreinte. Nous partîmes ensuite à pied jusqu'à l'île Thulé. Nous discutâmes pendant ce temps. Une part de mon cerveau me rappelait que c'était il y a deux ans que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois cet endroit, que je l'avais quitté avec Alphonse pour créer une nouvelle vie. Que si j'y retournais, quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

Que j'allais, que nous allions, Alphonse et moi, vouloir retourner à « Shamballa » comme ils l'appelaient ici. Et c'était vrai, plus on s'approchait, plus j'espérais que nous pourrions retourner à « Shamballa » Nous arrivions bientôt à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et j'y croyais. L'excitation était totale.

Je me tournais vers Alphonse, nous allions entrer dans cette salle où nous avions scellé nos destins pour la deuxième fois. Al me regarda avec un petit sourire, m'interrogeant du regard. Je lui offrais un sourire.

-Penses-tu que l'on va pouvoir retourner chez nous ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne crois pas que nous devrions espérer, Nii-san.

J'haussais les épaules, depuis que nous avions détruit la bombe, je voulais rentrer. J'espérais vainement. Je me doutais que je n'aurais jamais le luxe de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit.

J'ouvrais la porte qui menait à la salle, cette dernière n'avait pas été nettoyée. Je m'approchais d'une grosse tâche noire. Je me souvenais ce que c'était. Je levais le regard vers le haut, je revis ce qui y avait été là, deux ans plus tôt. Je tombais à genoux, crispait mes mains sur ce sol tâché de sang vieilli. Je me mis à pleurer. Et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit ce fut « Je te ferrais toujours pleurer, qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe la vie ou la mort, parce que j'aime ça ». Cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite. Que m'avait dit Envy quelques jours avant de me tuer, ce geste que je n'avais jamais compris, et que j'avais toujours voulu savoir.

Les larmes coulèrent seules de mes joues. J'étais incapable de les arrêter.


	2. Souvenir enraciné

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs enracinés.**_

Je voyais flou, je ne voyais rien peut-être. Je marchais parce qu'on me forçait à le faire. Je ne savais pas où j'allais et je me laissais guider tel un pantin, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues et allant tomber sur le sol. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de la personne qui me faisait avancer. Ni de ses mots. J'entendais sa voix, mais les mots se refusaient de se former pour mes oreilles.

Je restais ainsi dans mon monde, bercé d'images et de voix. Des images, des vidéos. Je revoyais ses sourires, ses mouvements, ses gestes un peu maladroits, ses gestes cruels. Je revoyais son sourire lorsqu'il m'avait tué. Beaucoup plus fréquemment que les autres images. J'essayais de savoir. Pourquoi il m'avait tué, alors que l'on s'aimait ?

Je me demandais, si on se retrouvait, est-ce qu'il me donnerait une réponse. Son sourire avait été sadique, cachant ainsi sa grande tristesse. Il n'avait pas fait ça par bonheur, j'en étais sûr. Il m'avait aimé jusqu'à la fin, et encore après, lorsqu'on s'était retrouvés dans ce monde-ci. Il m'avait dit « Edward, te voilà enfin ». Il m'attendait. Je m'accrochais à cette idée.

Et encore après, il m'avait traité d'imbécile, et je savais…quand il me traitait d'imbécile c'était que je lui avais déplu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, on s'aimait. Cette idée persistait en moi. Prouver qu'il m'aimait.

Tout devint subitement noir, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, je m'étais endormi dans les bras de cette personne qui me forçait à avancer, et ça sans raison réelle. Je m'étais endormi subitement comme si une force mystique me le forçait.

Je revoyais des tas de choses concernant Envy dans ses rêves, c'était presque horrible. Parce que certaines images beaucoup plus dures revenaient sans cesse. Toutes les fois où on s'était fait du mal. Toutes les fois où l'un de nous, souvent moi, avait pleuré. Sans cesse ma mort, puis la sienne.

La sienne était cent fois plus douloureuse. Parce que…je l'avais tué. J'avais détruit la porte, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que ça le détruirait définitivement, car, tant que la porte était active, je suis sûr qu'il était vivant. Et puis c'était ma faute s'il était devenu une porte, à cause de moi qu'il avait été emprisonné, et encore une fois, à cause de moi que Hoenheim l'avait forcé à le tuer pour anéantir ses rêves et ses espoirs et ainsi se muter en cette porte.

Je m'en voulais, encore et encore. Et ça se ressassait sans cesse dans mes rêves. Une dernière séquence m'apparut. C'était comme si je venais d'être pleinement projeté dans mon rêve. J'étais un peu déboussolé. Je me retrouvais dans le manoir de Dante, à califourchon sur Envy, le frappant de mon poing, nous nous battions chacun pour une raison qui nous avait sans doute échappé à chacun.

Je ne faisais que me défendre, je m'enfonçais cette idée en tête. Soudain, il arrêta mon poing avec un sourire doux qu'il n'osait me montrer que quand nous étions seuls. Il tendit son autre main, la posa sur ma nuque me força à me pencher sur lui et m'embrassa. Je haïs ce rêve qui m'empêchait de pouvoir ressentir ses lèvres. Qui me replongeait dans le passé sans pouvoir avoir le contact. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment profiter de ce baiser, mais mon moi dans ce rêve y répondit, et je l'enviais. Nos corps s'enlaçaient, étroitement, ça semblait si bon. Ca semblait si agréable, cette chose que je ne pouvais plus avoir.

Ce corps fictif contre cet autre corps fictif. Comme je les enviais. C'était comme regarder un film au cinéma, je ne pouvais pas mettre pause, je ne pouvais pas rester plongé dedans. Je ne pouvais pas en profiter sans cesse. Je regardais ses corps s'entremêler. Ils semblaient aimer ça. S'appartenir l'un à l'autre. N'avoir plus qu'eux en tête, comme-ci le monde ne pouvait plus tourner autour d'eux.

-Je t'aime. Souffla l'Envy du rêve.

C'est à ce moment que le film se termina, je venais d'être expédié hors de la salle et j'en pleurais. Même si je n'en ressentais rien, j'aurais voulu rester encore et encore. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais Alphonse et Gracia. Al me sauta au cou en pleurant.

-Tu es enfin réveillé. Pleura-t-il, de joie sans doute.

- Enfin réveillé ? Questionnais-je bêtement.

- Ca fait trois jours que tu dors Edward. Gémit Alphonse.

- Trois jours. Répétais-je étonné.

Alphonse hocha la tête tristement en essuyant ses larmes. Je regardais autour de moi déboussolé. Gracia disparu de la chambre pour me ramener à manger, je la remerciais et me forçait à manger, je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais je ne voulais pas inutilement les inquiéter. Déjà qu'ils s'étaient énormément inquiétés.

-Nii-san, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Interrogea Alphonse.

- Je…Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose !

J'avais honte de lui dire que j'aimais Envy. Alphonse avait beau être la douceur et la pureté incarnée, est-ce qu'il comprendrait que j'aimais notre ennemi juré, celui qui nous avait séparé lorsqu'on aurait put se retrouver, il y a quatre ans. Et aussi, que j'aimais un homme. J'ignorais, j'avais peur, il fallait bien que je l'avoue, qu'il ne me comprenne pas.

Je le regardais un peu honteux. Trois jours, je sautais sur mes pieds.

-Il faut qu'on retourne voir William. M'écriais-je.

- Tu as le temps Edward, nourris-toi d'abord. Me conseilla Gracia en me posant un verre d'eau sur le plateau repas qu'elle m'avait apporté.

J'hochais la tête et mangeais et buvais comme elle me l'avait conseillé. Elle me conseilla ensuite d'aussi aller me laver. J'hochais la tête et m'exécutais. J'allais me laver à l'eau bouillante qui brûlait agréablement mon corps. Ça me plaisait de blesser mon corps ainsi, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Je pouvais ainsi me rapprocher de lui, j'espérais vainement, à nouveau.

« L'espoir fait vivre » tout d'un coup je n'y croyais plus. L'espoir était en train de me faire dépérir. Parce que j'espérais le revoir, et que la seule manière qui me permettrait de le revoir ça serait la mort pour moi ! Et je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser Alphonse comme ça.

Je sortis de la douche et me dirigeais vers le miroir, je m'observais dedans. Les années n'avaient pas semblé prendre sur moi, je semblais un peu plus mature c'était vrai, mais j'avais toujours mes joues d'adolescent, c'était déplaisant.

J'aurais voulu grandir, pour me séparer de ce moment qui me rattachait à lui encore et encore. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je frappais cette glace de mon poing. Je baissais les yeux sur mon auto-mail, comme je ne me battais plus, comme je l'entretenais, il était encore en parfait état.

Lui aussi me ramenait à la vie avant que je n'arrive aussi, lui aussi me faisait mal. Je m'essuyais et m'habillais. Je sortis ensuite de la salle de bain et allait rejoindre Alphonse. Il alla prendre une douche et j'allais un peu m'allonger sur mon lit pour me reposer un peu, comme Al avait de toute façon préparé nos valises pendant que je prenais ma douche.

Je fermais les yeux. Aucune image ne vint, j'avais encore espéré vainement. Une main se posa sur mon front, c'était la main d'Alphonse, je rouvrais les yeux et lui offrait un pâle sourire. Il me lança un large sourire, et me releva pour me faire un câlin. Je lui rendis son câlin difficilement, je ne savais plus comment réagir avec les gens à présent.

-On va y aller Nii-san.

- William a été prévenu de notre retard ?

- Nous ne le prévenons jamais quand nous partons et il ne sait jamais quand nous revenons. Me rappela-t-il.

C'était vrai, mais cette fois nous étions partis de Berlin et avions dit que nous revenions vite. Je me levais du lit et allait demander à Gracia si je pouvais user de son téléphone, elle me dit que oui et j'allais appeler William.

-Allô ? Me dit sa vieille voix pourtant semblant être remplie de sagesse. Elle était rude.

- C'est Edward. Lui dis-je.

- Oh, Edward, où es-tu mon garçon ?

- Nous sommes encore à Munich, Al et moi. J'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit problème.

- Rien de grave, j'espère, Edward ?

- Il semblerait que j'aie dormi trois jours… Soufflais-je.

- A ton âge, ca ne peux qu'être des peines de cœur…

- Vous me dites cela parce qu'il vous est arrivé pareille chose ? Questionnais-je.

- Nous en parlerons lorsque tu seras arrivé chez moi, ça sera plus agréable Edward.

- Bien ! Nous allons partir, comptons que nous serons ici ce soir. Ne fermez pas votre porte à clé.

- Je veillerais jusqu'à votre retour.

J'aurais put essayer de lui dire de ne pas prendre cette peine pour nous, mais ça aurait été sans espoir. Quand William avait une idée en tête, pas moyen de la lui ôter. Je soupirai doucement.

-Très bien, nous partons alors.

- Fais bonne route Edward.

- Merci !

Et sur ce dernier mot, il raccrocha, il raccrochait toujours en premier. Je raccrochais également et allait voir Alphonse. Nous dîmes au revoir à Gracia puis nous sortîmes. Je prenais les clés dans ma poche et allait ouvrir la voiture, je grimpais côté conducteur. Après tout, j'avais le permis et pas Alphonse.

-William va bien ? Me demanda Alphonse avec un large sourire.

J'hochais la tête et évitais de lui spécifier qu'il comptait nous attendre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, sinon, il se serrait un peu énervé, serait retourné chez Gracia et aurait tenté vainement de résonner William, le résultat des courses serait dès lors très simple. Nous resterions une nuit supplémentaire à gêner Gracia, et William ne pourrait profiter de notre présence.

Il nous arrivait de penser que William en avait marre de nous, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il nous adorait en réalité. Nous étions un peu comme les petits enfants qu'il n'avait jamais put avoir.

Je fis un sourire à Alphonse et enclenchait le contact de la voiture. Elle émit un grondement de protestation, comme toujours. Cette voiture se faisait déjà vieille. Je me mis à conduire et fit un geste d'au revoir à Gracia, tout comme Alphonse. Je quittais ensuite Munich à l'aide de cette voiture, nous en aurions pour environ six heures de routes, et la nuit tombait. Ca tombait bien, j'aimais conduire la nuit.

C'était si excitant, le danger presque omniprésent.


	3. Penser rencontrer le mal

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Penser rencontrer le mal.**_

Je roulais depuis bien une demi-heure. Alphonse et moi avions terminé une discussion assez intéressante et passionnante. J'observais la route devant moi, observais discrètement les merveilles de la route que m'offrais l'éclairage des phares de la voiture. Le paysage paraissait exquisément terrifiant avec les lumières des phares qui offraient des ombres horribles à tout et à rien.

Ca faisait longtemps que je pouvais dire que la peur, je la connaissais bien. Après tout quand votre activité favorite avait été de côtoyer une personne dangereuse, recherchée pour crime, trouvant plaisant de torturer les gens, la peur pouvait presque être considérée comme omniprésente. Je me disais souvent, et si c'était moi le suivant ?

Mais finalement, c'était des peurs inutiles, rapidement balayées par l'amour que je lui portais. Songeant à cela, et voyant une ombre qui me semblait lui ressembler étrangement, à moins que je n'hallucinais et que le fait de m'être souvenu réellement de lui il y a quatre jours m'avait rendu fou, je repensais à notre rencontre.

Flash Back

A vrai dire, la première fois que je l'avais vu n'avait pas vraiment été quelque chose de frappant. J'avais peur face à lui, dans le labo n°5, il semblait si cruel, si terrifiant et après tout il me frappait dès que je disais quelque chose qui lui déplaisait, j'imagine en tout cas.

Il y avait aussi cette pression de devoir faire la pierre philosophale. Cette pression tellement crispante, qu'Alphonse était en danger, qu'on me donnait des ordres, que Tucker était là. En bref, j'étais complètement déboussolé. C'est donc ainsi, que je n'avais pas vraiment put réaliser qui était en face de moi, qui était cette personne, que je ne pouvais réaliser tant de chose qui m'avait fallut du temps, beaucoup de temps pour réaliser.

Ce que je décrivais comme notre « réelle » rencontre, se passait quatre jours après mon entrée dans l'hôpital. J'étais toujours un peu déboussolé et réveillé depuis peu. Je me souviens parfaitement que ce jour là, il pleuvait, il drageait même. Je regardais l'averse par la fenêtre. J'étais au troisième étage, je m'en souvenais tout aussi parfaitement, pourtant, c'était il y a cinq ans.

Comme quoi les plus belles choses qui vous arrivent peuvent vous marquer à vie dans les détails.

Je sursautais dans mon lit lorsque je remarquais que la fenêtre s'ouvrait. Je me figeais, me demandant ce qui ce passait. La fenêtre n'était pas censée s'ouvrir. À moins que peut-être ce fût le vent et que la fenêtre était mal fermée à la base.

Je souvenais clairement que j'avais tâché d'élaborer des tas de raisons, j'étais incapable de me lever, et ne pouvais donc pas aller fermer la fenêtre.

Un nouveau sursaut me prit lorsque des mains se mirent sur l'appui de fenêtre de mon côté. Je me demandais ce qui ce passait, et surtout qui était assez malade pour grimper deux étages par un temps pareil.

J'eus rapidement ma réponse parce qu'il s'hissa dans ma chambre avec grande difficulté. J'étais tellement étonné que je n'eus aucune réaction. Que je le regardais se hisser. Je le reconnais enfin quand il se redressa dans la chambre, que l'eau dégoulinait le long de son corps pour faire une petite flaque à ses pieds. Il m'observa avec un sourire mauvais.

C'est à ce moment là que je pensais à réagir. Je tendis la main vers le bouton qui appelait les infirmières, inutile de me casser la main pour rien. Ma main fut stoppée par la sienne. Je ne sus pas comment il était arrivé si vite. Il m'offrit ce sourire mauvais, un peu froid. Je l'observais ne sachant que faire. Il tenait le seul membre que je savais encore bouger.

Il fit un pas, glissa, et tomba sur le sol. Il lâcha mon bras en tombant, j'aurais put appuyer sur le fameux bouton que j'avais convoité quelque temps plus tôt. Je baissais le regard vers lui. L'observais, il ne bougeait pas, il était mort ?

-Ca…Ca va ? Demandais-je.

J'entendis un grognement, et je fus rassuré qu'il soit en vie. Il se releva, il resta à genoux, je me penchais un peu pour le voir, le sang coulait de son front. Je tournais alors la tête vers le bouton et tendit la main pour appeler l'infirmière, qu'elle le soigne.

C'était censé être mon ennemi, et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de le voir blessé. J'ignorais pourquoi, j'étais peut-être trop philanthrope. Il m'attrapa à nouveau le bras pour que je n'appelle pas l'infirmière.

-Mais, tu saignes ! Lui dis-je.

- Ah ça ? Me dit-il d'une voix que je trouvais subitement extrêmement envoûtante.

Je ne l'avais pas perçue comme ça la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il me parlait avec haine, il y a quatre jours et que là, dans cette circonstance, son ton était neutre, ou peut-être un peu doux.

Il émit une sorte de rire, un peu cynique, et un sourire froid s'afficha sur son visage. Il passa son doigt sur la plaie et me montra qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Je le regardais étonné en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je suis un homonculus ! Me rappela-t-il.

J'hochais la tête doucement et l'observais, il s'essuya le sang sur le visage et je le dévisageai. Il avait un beau visage remarquais-je. Assez fascinant. J'en restais à l'observer, le dévisager sans gêne. Passant par observer sa peau pâle et les mèches de ses cheveux verts trempés qui tiraient sur le noir ainsi gorgés d'eau, faisant un contraste étonnamment beau.

Observant ses lèvres ressortant à peine sur son teint pâle. Des lèvres fines qui ne semblait que pouvoir s'étirer en des sourires forcés ou cruel, mauvais, je remarquais bien en observant ses lèvres qu'il essayait de sourire franchement.

Je relevais ensuite les yeux, et observais ses iris. Améthyste foncé, deux joyaux uniques. Même la pierre pourtant si merveilleuse ne pourrait égaler la beauté de ses yeux. Orbes scintillantes. Orbes qui ne tardèrent pas à croiser mes propres iris me figeant sur places.

Fin Flash Back

-NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Le cri d'Alphonse me tira de mon flash back brutalement.

Je remarquais qu'il tâchait de remettre la voiture droite, je n'étais plus sur la route, je freinais violement, arrêtant la voiture juste devant un arbre. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, nous avions évité l'accident d'un cheveu. Alphonse relâcha lentement le volant. Il semblait sous le choc.

Pas étonnant en même temps. Je tournais la tête vers lui. Le regardait un peu inquiet de son état, il crispa ses mains sur le tableau de bord. Tourna la tête vers moi, me dévisagea bizarrement.

-Pourquoi t'a dévié comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix paniquée.

- J'étais plongé…dans mes pensées ! Lui dis-je.

- Ne pense plus quand tu conduis, ça faudrait mieux pour nous. Souffla-t-il d'une voix effrayée.

Je m'excusais auprès de lui. Il m'informa ensuite que Nuremberg n'était pas loin, dix minutes d'ici. Je jugeais, comme lui, qu'il fallait mieux que je ne conduise pas cette nuit, au vu de mon état des plus désastreux. Je conduisis quand même jusque Nuremberg, où arrivés là-bas, Alphonse allait appeler William pour le prévenir que nous n'arriverions que demain.

Moi pendant ce temps-là, je nous louais une chambre. Un lit double ou deux lits nous importaient peu. On ne voyait pas de problème à dormir dans le même lit Alphonse et moi, après tout nous étions juste frères, et nous avions encore besoin l'un de l'autre.

Alphonse arriva bientôt, juste au moment où j'avais les clés en main. Nous montâmes ensemble dans notre chambre. Alphonse alla prendre une douche en premier, et lorsqu'il eut fini, j'y allais également. Je me lavais et ne me concentrais sur rien d'autre, lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, c'était un lit double, Alphonse dormait déjà.

Je le mis bien sous les couvertures, puis m'y glissait. Je tâchais d'abord de m'endormir, mais rien n'y faisait, après tout, j'avais dormi trois jours selon les dires de Al et de Gracia. Je ne trouvais donc pas le sommeil, j'avais beau fermer les yeux. Une image m'apparut. Je l'accueillais avec un sourire alors qu'Alphonse se tournait dans son lit et se blottissait contre moi en murmurant le nom de Winry.

-Winry. Souffla-t-il encore une fois.

Flash Back

-Envy…

- Envy ? C'est un joli nom ! Lui dis-je.

J'avais réussi à détourner mon regard de ses iris qui me captivait, j'observais toujours son visage mais prenait soin de ne pas voir ses yeux.

-Envy veut dire envie en anglais, je ne trouve pas ça très joli.

- Bah…la signification, c'est pas important. Envy, c'est beau !

Il m'offrit un sourire, d'ailleurs il était un peu moins froid, je voyais bien qu'il voulait sourire normalement comme tout le monde. Il était à genoux, assis sur ses talons et m'observait sans gêne, n'hésitant même pas à me toucher ou déplacé mes membres pour m'observer à sa guise, et moi je me laissais faire, je ne me concentrais sur son visage car j'étais trop gêné que pour regarder d'autre partie de son corps.

-Et toi…FullMetal Nabot, Chibi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- D'abord…je ne suis pas capable de me cacher sous un petit pois. Lui dis-je un peu en colère pour l'attribut « chibi ». Ensuite, c'est Edward.

Il me regarda étrangement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent tout naturellement en un magnifique sourire. Je l'observais un moment, avant de lui dire d'une voix enjoué.

-Bravo ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur de sourire, il est magnifique.

Il me regarda sans rien comprendre. Avec un air réellement adorable.

-Tu as souri, un vrai sourire. Pas tes faux sourires, froid, cruel.

- Ca faisait longtemps…que je n'avais plus souri franchement…ça fait bizarre…

Je lui souris lorsqu'il me dit ça. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte sur le moment. Mais il m'avait ouvert son cœur. Il me fallut dix minutes, pendant lesquelles rien ne s'était dit, pour m'en rendre compte. A cet instant, je le dévisageai, comprenant le poids de toutes ses paroles.

-C'est pas possible ! Soufflais-je.

- Pardon ? Questionna-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes ? Fis-je étonné.

Il me dévisagea, étonné, se leva d'un bon et faillit à nouveau glisser sur la flaque d'eau qu'il avait crée par son corps mouillé, j'arrivais à le rattraper à temps et le forçait à s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il me dévisagea. Sa respiration était courte, je sentais que j'avais descellé quelque chose, il crispa ses doigts sur les draps qui recouvrait mon lit. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans les miens, me figeant à nouveau.

Ses iris étaient si captivantes, elles m'enfermaient dans un monde sublime, me donnait l'impression de voir son âme. De voir des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, je me noyais dans ses iris.

Je sentis sa main sur ma joue, j'eus un frisson sous cette peau contre moi. Je regardais plus globalement son visage, y voyant passer tant de chose. La tristesse, la peur, le doute. Je lui offrais un hochement de tête encourageur.

-Depuis trois ans…depuis la première fois où on m'a parlé de toi où je t'ai épié.

- Pardon ? Fis-je un peu sèchement.

- Je…c'est rien, non ? Je voulais bien te tuer au début ! Mais il semblerait que la haine que j'ai pensé pendant un an, c'était de l'amour. J'ai été choqué lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, puis j'ai fini par apprécier.

- Tu m'aimes…Répétais-je un peu incrédule.

Il hocha la tête en me regardant. Je le dévisageai bêtement. Ne sachant que faire. Nous nous observâmes un moment sans que rien ne se fasse. Il se pencha un peu vers moi et ses lèvres faillirent bien toucher les miennes, je voulais me pencher pour qu'elles se joignent parce que tout en Envy m'attirait.

-C'est vrai ! Dit-il.

Je m'arrêtais dans mon geste, étonné, le dévisageant sans rien comprendre. Il soupira doucement.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et que tu m'aies accordé de ton temps. Mais il faut que je parte.

Je le regardais bêtement en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu me lâches ?

Je secouai la tête. Il me lança un regard mauvais et me força à lâcher, il se leva du lit et fit attention pour quitter ma chambre par ma fenêtre.

A ce moment, je ne savais pas encore, que le fait d'être resté une heure en sa compagnie m'avait entièrement chamboulé et frapper et que j'éprouvais le besoin vital de le revoir.

Fin Flash Back

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui c'était écoulé, puisque j'étais plongé dans ses flash back si exquis que j'en perdais mes notions de temps et d'espaces. Le soleil filtrait par les rideaux mal fermés.

Alphonse grogna, gémit, bougea un peu, signe qu'il allait se réveiller. Je baissais mon regard sur lui, l'observais. Il était quand même adorable, mon p'tit frère. J'eus un léger sourire en l'observant. Alphonse crispa ses doigts sur mon auto-mail, ça lui arrivait quand son réveil était difficile. Il grogna encore une fois, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il me regarda, me fit un grand sourire puis se redressa dans le lit, il s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, j'y allais après lui, on refaisait nos valises, puis j'allais payer pour la nuit, et nous partîmes, direction Berlin, pour quatre heures de route.

J'étais en train de conduire, Alphonse discutait avec moi, ça me stimulait, m'empêchait de retomber dans le délice de ses flash back. Il s'avérait, que le voyage me parut bien moins loin que les autres fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alphonse faisait tout pour toujours me garder concentrer ? Ou la joie de revoir William, nous étions partis deux mois, étions revenus un jour et repartis encore.

Nous arrivâmes après quatre heures. J'étais bien content, enfin la fin de ce long voyage qui m'épuisait. Je garais la voiture dans l'allée de garage de William, il n'avait jamais trouvé de l'attrait à conduire.

Sa maison n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi coquette et petite, une cuisine, deux chambres, un salon, un petit jardin, une salle de bain et c'était tout. Alphonse s'étira, sortit de la voiture et sautilla sur place.

Une fois que j'eus pris nos valises et fermé la voiture à clé, il alla sonner à la porte. Je pris les valises et les apportaient près de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit. J'offrais un sourire à William, à chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais que m'étonner de sa vieillesse physique. Il était grand à la base, je supposais, mais vouté par le temps, il avait la peau un peu basanée et des tas de rides, autour des yeux et de la bouche, preuve qu'il souriait beaucoup.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt. S'exclama-t-il de cette voix rude qui cachait toute sa gentillesse.

On lui répondit par un simple sourire.

-Entrez, entrez. J'allais justement préparer le repas.

Alphonse hocha la tête et lorsque William nous fit rentrer, il alla l'aider au repas pendant que j'allais mettre nos affaires dans notre chambre. Je redescendis rapidement. William et Alphonse avaient préparé des tartines avec de la charcuterie et du fromage ainsi qu'une salade.

Quant à moi, je tendis à William une boîte cylindrique. Il l'attrapa en me remerciant.

-J'allais justement tomber à court. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je le regardais étonné, observais la boîte, c'était ses médicaments, alors pourquoi était-il si désinvolte. Je ne comprenais plus trop. Il me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, sans trop réagir.


	4. La douleur c'est comme l'amour

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

_**Chapitre 4 : La douleur c'est comme l'amour.**_

Nous dinions, Alphonse et moi, en compagnie de William. Il nous racontait ce qu'il avait fait cette semaine. Ce n'était pas passionnant, certes, mais c'était agréable de l'entendre parler. Il nous parlait de son potager. Quand nous étions là, on l'y aidait, car s'abaisser de trop, c'était mauvais pour lui. Qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du mal parce qu'on l'adorait bien trop pour ça.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de nous raconter comment pouvait ses si chers légumes, il nous observa, sourit doucement puis nous demanda de lui raconter encore une des histoires de « Shamballa » Je lançais un regard à Alphonse. J'aurais été incapable de parler, car sinon j'aurais parlé d'Envy et je serais tombé dans les méandres de mes sentiments.

Alphonse hocha la tête et raconta. Ca ne m'aida pas beaucoup car, bien sûr avec ma chance, il devait raconter une histoire avec Envy. Je me souvenais de cette histoire. C'était un peu après l'île de Yokk, avec la création de Wrath. Il était venu sur notre chemin, j'avais trouvé étrange qu'il semble si froid et cruel, car nous étions ensemble à cet époque, mais il semblait doté d'un professionnalisme.

Comme toujours, comme tout les homonculus, il avait voulut qu'on fasse la pierre philosophale, et il n'hésitait pas à user de force si on ne lui rendait pas les coups. J'entendais Alphonse décrire Envy, et je m'étonnais de la façon dont il en parlait, car vu selon lui, on aurait dit une espèce de monstre. Je le regardais étonné en écarquillant des yeux.

Il ne tarda pas à le remarquer, il me lança un regard perdu et étonné. Je secouai la tête et lui faisait signe de continuer, mais préférait manger sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, car je n'aimais pas ce qu'il racontait.

Le repas fini, j'aidais William à faire la vaisselle, puis j'allais faire les courses avec lui, pour lui éviter de porter trop lourd, pendant qu'Alphonse allait s'occuper de l'entretien de la maison. William et moi arrivâmes bientôt au grand magasin du coin. William trouva quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et il commença une discussion avec lui.

Flash Back

Je me souvenais de ce jour, marquant aussi, je courrais dans les rues pour aller au magasin, c'était ça qui me l'avait fait me rappeler, j'avais oublié de remplir le frigo, et je devais bien manger moi. Je passais par une petite ruelle pour aller plus vite. C'est ce que je pensais, car alors que j'allais quitter la ruelle, on m'attrapa, me plaqua violemment au mur, me faisant taper la tête contre ladite ruelle assez sombre en vrai.

-Mais dis-moi, t'es mignon toi ! Me dit une voix rauque.

Ca empestait l'alcool. Et cet imbécile tenait mes poignets. Je donnais un mouvement brusque du bras droit pour tâcher de me dégager, mais tout le monde sait qu'un ivrogne à une force brute. Je grognais et lui donnait un coup de genoux de ma jambe gauche, il suffoqua un peu, tomba à genoux, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il me retint par la taille, me força à me mettre à sa hauteur et m'embrassa. Une véritable horreur, j'en aurais bien vomi.

Soudainement, l'homme vola loin. J'écarquillais les yeux. L'homme avait un comportement fort bizarre, pas comme les autres ivrognes car il revint à l'assaut. Il m'attrapa par le poignet.

-Viens, p'tit ! Me dit-il en m'entrainant à sa suite.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! Hurlais-je.

L'homme n'en eut que faire, et sembla même trouver cela très excitant que je m'énerve. Il me plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et voulu à nouveau m'embrasser. J'allais lui redonner un nouveau coup de genoux bien placé, quand j'entendis un bruit de craquement. La prise fut d'abord relâchée. Puis une autre m'attrapa. Ca commençait à m'énerver sérieusement, j'étais près à me défendre.

-Calme, Chibi-chan. Me souffla une voix.

Et je lui obéissais. Je savais bien qui c'était, je reconnaissais soudainement son exquise odeur de lys, et le contact doux de sa peau, je le laissais donc me relever à moitié les bras, collant mes poignets au mur. Il m'embrassa, sauvagement, me mordant les lèvres plus qu'il ne m'embrassait, et je le laissais faire.

Un grognement fut émit, c'était la voix de l'ivrogne. Envy relâcha mes lèvres et je sentis que le sang coulait au coin de mes lèvres. La douleur semblait apparaître maintenant qu'il ne m'« embrassait » plus.

-Il est à moi ! Grogna l'ivrogne.

- Erreur. Souffla Envy d'une voix affreusement sensuelle.

Je ne suivis pas bien le reste. La seule chose qui me choqua fut qu'en quelques secondes à peine, je fus aspergé de sang. L'odeur entra dans mes narines, alors que j'étais horrifié, je baissais le regard, mes yeux étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité de cette ruelle, et je voyais le corps de cet homme à terre. Je m'horrifiais. Je regardais Envy, il avait un sourire sadique réel. Et la peur m'attrapa aux entrailles.

Fin Flash Back

-Edward, oh Edward. M'appela William.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Un peu hagard. L'interrogeant du regard. Il me regardait un peu inquiet, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et m'essuya le coin de la bouche. Je le regardais étonné, puis observait le mouchoir, il y avait du sang, je me léchais les lèvres, grimaçait en sentant le goût ferré. Je m'étais mordu à sang.

-Ca ne va pas Edward ? Alphonse me disait tout à l'heure que tu avais des absences ces derniers temps. Me dit William.

- C'est pas…ça…en fait…je me souviens juste…

- De votre fameux monde ?

- Hum…non, pas vraiment, parce que…enfin…il était ici aussi, avant de mourir.

- Ah…peine de cœur ? Je connais ça. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps avec Agathe.

Je faillis dire quelque chose mais préférait me taire. J'allais lui dire « Mais Agathe est votre sœur, c'est différent » Mais peut-être que non au final, je ne savais plus trop. Je fis donc les courses avec William.

Prenant les articles qu'il me demandait, au nombre qu'il me demandait. Il s'arrêtait de temps à temps avec quelqu'un pour une raison ou une autre, et je tâchais de battre mes flash back, pour ça, je lisais les ingrédients de ce que nous achetions.

Je fus bien heureux que nous rentrions à la maison après une heure. Alphonse vint aider William à ranger les courses tandis que ce dernier m'avait demandé d'aller me coucher. Je jugeais ça bon, et allait faire une sieste dans le divan. J'espérais que je ne rêverais pas.

Je m'endormis relativement vite. Et je fus bien heureux de ne pas faire de rêve ou autre. Je me réveillais, relaxé et heureux. Je jetais un regard à la grande horloge, que William avait hérité de sa mère, dans le salon. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Je me levais et allait voir où étaient Al et William. Ils étaient tout deux dehors dans le potager à discuter en s'occupant des plantes, je les regardais faire avec un petit sourire.

Après quelque minutes, William se tourna, me remarqua et me fis un signe de main. J'allais les rejoindre. William me proposa de faire le repas et je lui répondis par un « espérons que je ne ferais rien cramer ». Il se contenta de rire et de me laisser faire. J'allais voir ce que je pourrais préparer, et je commençais vers dix-huit heures, après avoir vérifié la recette dans un des nombreux livres de cuisine de William.

Je commençais alors, mon repas, des spaghettis sauce tomate, maison. Il me fallut bien une heure. Mais lorsque je servis, et que l'on mangea, on m'affirma que c'était délicieux. Je leur offris un sourire heureux. Le repas fini, Alphonse alla se laver. Puis William, il alla se coucher immédiatement après sa douche. Moi je faisais la vaisselle lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur douche.

Je m'occupais ensuite avec un livre le temps que le boyler (1) refasse chauffer l'eau. Une bonne demi-heure après, j'allais donc prendre des habits, puis fila dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrait dans la douche. Je réglais l'eau et me douchais.

Je pensais que ça me relaxerait, comme la sieste que j'avais fait tout à l'heure. Mais tout du contraire, ça ne me ramena qu'à un autre flash back.

Flash Back

Envy avait remarqué que j'étais couvert de sang. Il m'avait alors forcé à me dire où j'habitais, et m'avait ramené. Je ne sais plus pourquoi nous n'avions pas rencontré Alphonse, mais en tout cas, nous nous étions rapidement retrouvés tout les deux dans la salle de bain.

Je l'avais d'abord regardé, attendant qu'il sorte. Je remarquais qu'il m'observait aussi. Il n'allait pas partir, il attendait que je me déshabille. J'avais enfin repris conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je faisais une fausse quinte de toux. Il m'observa étrangement.

-Euh…tu ne pourrais pas…te tourner ? Demandais-je gentiment.

Il me regarda encore un moment puis se tourna, alla se coller contre la paroi de la douche et regarda en l'air. Je me déshabillai rapidement et allait allumer l'eau. Une fois mouillé, je coupais l'eau dans le but de me laver la peau et les cheveux. J'admettais être encore un peu effrayé par le fait qu'Envy avait tué quelqu'un sans vergogne.

-Edward…Souffla-t-il.

- Oui ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai mis longtemps à me décider…M'avoua-t-il.

Je stoppais tout mouvement et me taisais, attendant la suite.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était il y a quatre mois…j'avoue que je ne pouvais pleinement te le dire, on se connaissait à peine, est-ce qu'on se connait mieux ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai beaucoup attendu pour te le dire. Cependant…Je t'aime.

Je restais sans bouger. Je ressentais d'étranges sentiments envers Envy moi aussi. Je ne savais pas vraiment les définir. J'ignorais comment les dires à quelqu'un, et encore pire à lui. C'était si étrange, mais ce que je ressentais, ça j'en étais sûr.

Le temps suspend son vol, lorsque je suis en sa présence. Je me sens, comme faible et sans défense, je cesse de respirer. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà tout à lui. Si j'y croyais je dirais que les anges eux-mêmes descendent se poser sur mes épaules, me chuchotant des promesses d'amour pendant que d'autres créatures - moins célestes - me soufflent à l'oreille des promesses qui n'ont rien d'angélique, elles. Et pourtant qui me font tant envie. (2)

Je lui lançais un regard au travers de la vitre opaque qui ne laissait imaginer que peu de forme. Je ne savais que lui dire, venant de faire, inconsciemment, le bilan de mes sentiments. Hésitant à répondre, je me rinçais en rouvrant l'arrivée d'eau, me mordant la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Une fois rincé, je refermais l'eau et ne pouvait plus mentir, le poids de mes pensées me donnait mal à l'estomac.

-Ca va faire quatre mois qu'on s'est réellement rencontrés…depuis je pense souvent à toi, j'ai été heureux que tu sois venu me « sauver ». Sans savoir pourquoi…je me suis laissé faire par toi, parce que j'avais envie que tu me touches.

Je sortais de la douche. Fit quelque pas et m'arrêtais, un pantelant, ne sachant pas trop comment m'exprimer. Je cherchais mes mots, rassemblais mon courage, il semblait avoir si facile de m'avouer ses sentiments, et moi j'étais une chiffe-molle. Je triturais mes doigts sans trop vraiment trouver les mots.

- Ce n'est pas une certitude…mais…je crois…

Il avança d'un pas, se décala de la douche. Tourna la tête vers moi, et la première réaction que j'eus fut de tâcher de cacher ma nudité, il s'avança vers moi, et arriva bientôt à ma hauteur. Je relevais un peu la tête, nos yeux se croisèrent, ainsi mis face à ses iris, la réalité s'imposa en moi.

-Je t'aime ! Soufflais-je.

Il sourit, me souleva du sol et me colla à lui, je fus forcé, pour lui faciliter la tâche, de joindre mes jambes autour de ses hanches, il me soulevait avec extrêmement de facilité, et le contact de ma peau nue contre la sienne me rendait fou. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, et je lui répondis.

Fin Flash Back

L'eau devenue froide me sortit désagréablement de mon flash back. Mine de rien, elle fut utile pour calmer mes ardeurs, je me lavais rapidement. Comme l'eau me frigorifiait. Une fois propre, je quittais la cabine de douche, fermais l'arrivée d'eau et m'empressais de me sécher et m'habiller. J'allais ensuite voir Alphonse dans notre chambre, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Nii-san ? Me demanda Alphonse.

- Hum…oui ? Fis-je sortant de mes rêveries.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si, je repensais juste à Envy. Laissais-je échapper.

- A Envy…Répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Ben oui…

Alphonse m'observa sans un mot. Semblant refaire tous les événements derniers dans sa tête. Il se figea, semblant avoir compris. Je me tendis. Il me dévisagea, sans un mot, d'abord son expression fut impassible puis passa rapidement à l'égarement total, puis l'incompréhension et enfin une sorte de légère colère.

-Tu…Tu l'aimais ? Fit-il d'une voix calme.

- Je l'aime toujours ! Spécifiais-je.

- C'est notre ennemi. Me dit Alphonse avec la voix qui se brisait.

- Et alors ? C'est pas un problème. Lui rétorquais-je.

Il me dévisagea, effaré. Un peu hagard, ses mains se crispant, ses poings se serrant sous la rage qui entrait dans son être.

-Il t'a tué !

- Je m'en fous ! Il m'aimait, je le sais. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais il m'aimait, on s'aimait. On s'en foutait bien nous, que je suis alchimiste et lui homonculus, notre haine était fictive, on s'aimait corps et âme. On n'était bien qu'ensemble.

Alphonse s'effarait de plus en plus, les mots lui échappaient, et moi au fur et à mesure des paroles, je bouillonnais de plus en plus de haine. De colère, de tas de sentiments qui faisaient que je tâchais de défendre tout ce qu'il me restait d'Envy, mon amour pour lui et mes souvenirs. Et si mes souvenirs, on ne pouvait réellement me les prendre, mon amour auquel je tenais plus que tout, on pouvait tâcher de le briser. Alphonse était en train de le faire.

-Il t'a tué ! Répéta-t-il.

J'ignorais sa phrase.

-Tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire ? Demandais-je trop sèchement, et je m'en voulais de ce ton, si tôt il sortit de mes lèvres.

- C'est un homonculus !

- Faire pareille discrimination…C'est comme être raciste ou homophobe. Dis-je.

Tout ce qu'Alphonse ne supportait pas. Il me dévisagea. Eut un hoquet. Alla s'asseoir sur le lit, je me détournais et allait dormir dans le divan en bas. Mais le sommeil, à cause de notre dispute, je ne le trouvais pas.

Et je ne pouvais même pas être bercé par mes souvenirs, cette dispute me pesait si lourd, je détestais me disputer avec Alphonse.

(1)Chauffe-eau

(2)Paragraphe, moyennement modifié par mes soins, dit par Seth Mortensen, dans Succubus Blues.


	5. Le désir humain

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent.  


* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Le désir humain.**_

J'observais sans un mot la pendule de William. Ca devait faire dix minutes que je rallais dans le divan lorsque j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de rivière près d'ici, Alphonse venait s'excuser, ou faire cesser la dispute, plus vite. Je me relevais donc. Près à discuter et essayer de calmer le jeu.

Mais lorsqu'on alluma la lumière, il ne s'agissait que de William. Je serrais les dents. Me levais du divan et me dirigeait vers lui. Je me mordillais la lèvre en passant. Je lui lançais un regard.

-J'espère que l'on ne vous a pas réveillé…Soufflais-je.

- Je ne dormais pas… Je ne suis pas venu pour te juger Edward. Me dit-il.

C'était le genre de phrase qu'il nous disait à chaque fois qu'il comptait nous sermonnait. Je me tendais légèrement. Je n'aimais pas quand William sermonnait car il avait une voix beaucoup plus triste et rude à la fois.

-Alphonse et toi, vous êtes tout ce que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Moi je ne suis rien, juste un vieillard qui vous héberge, qui va bientôt mourir. Quand je ne serais plus là, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper de vous. Et tu devras t'occuper de ton petit frère, il aura besoin de toi, et toi de lui.

- Je sais…je suppose qu'on va bientôt se réconcilier. Soufflais-je l'espérant vraiment.

William hocha la tête, il lança un coup d'œil vers l'escalier.

-Bon…je pense que je vais aller sermonner Alphonse.

Je m'étonnais que ce fut si court, il posa sa main sur ma tête. Puis se tourna après un sourire affectueux. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, monta quatre marches puis, je le vu glisser, il tomba et descendit les quatre marches sur le ventre. Son corps tapant un peu partout sur ses marches. Je me figeais, puis courait vers lui. Je tâchais de voir s'il n'avait rien.

Je voyais que son pied semblait désaxé par rapport au reste de son corps. Je préférais éviter de toucher. J'appelais Alphonse. Il vint au bout d'un moment seulement, devant croire que je voulais juste qu'il vienne s'excuser, lorsqu'il vu William, il se dépêcha de descendre. Il lui toucha la jambe tout le long, et marmonna quelque chose du genre « ce n'est plus dans l'axe ». Il me demanda d'aller appeler l'hôpital.

Ce que je fis. Alphonse me demanda de leur dire que William c'était sans doute fracturé le fémur, et une fois que j'eus donné cette information l'ambulance arriva dans les dix minutes. Ils prirent en charge William et Al et moi allâmes nous-mêmes jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nous dûmes attendre longtemps, j'ignore combien de temps, avant que l'on pu aller le voir.

William nous fis un petit sourire en nous voyant. Il nous demanda de retourner chez lui. Alphonse insista un peu, mais la volonté de William était plus forte que la sienne.

-On viendra vous voir souvent ! Dis-je à William.

- Tous les jours ! Ajouta Alphonse.

William nous sourit, puis nous chassa gentiment. Alphonse et moi rentrâmes donc. Nous ne pouvions pas dormir ainsi. J'allais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et Alphonse n'hésita pas à venir à côté de moi. Il m'observa sans un mot. Puis enfin, pris son inspiration.

-C'est un peu de notre faute non ? Si on c'était pas disputé…

- J'aime Envy, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

- Mais…j'ai du mal à comprendre…comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

- Face à moi, il se montrait sous son bon jour, un peu violent, mais ça fait partie de lui. Je n'ai jamais compris cette violence qui ne semblait pas être sienne, à la basse. Mais il avait tendance à être compatissant avec moi, il s'intéressait à mes dires.

- Il te mentait peut-être ! Me proposa Alphonse.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ! Grognais-je.

- Nii-san…

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne mentait pas !

Il me dévisagea puis monta à l'étage. Je soupirai. Les dires d'Alphonse me forcèrent à chercher un souvenir qui me prouverait que je n'avais pas tord. Et je ne tarda pas à le retrouver, il m'inonda alors, comme de l'eau fraîche en plein désert.

Flash Back

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Envy. On se voyait une fois par semaine, avec un point de rendez-vous fixé la semaine d'avant, avec une heure fixe. Et on c'était justement vu le jour d'avant.

Cela faisait environ cinq mois que nous sortions ensemble et c'était agréable. Nous discutions des heures durant. Sans le besoin de nous toucher forcément.

Envy m'offrit un semblant de sourire. Je lui offrais un grand sourire.

-C'est qui Nii-san ?

- C'est rien ! Je sors. Lui répondis-je.

J'attrapais rapidement mes clés et sortais avant de refermer la porte. Envy me fit un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Alors comme ça je suis « rien ».

Je souris gêné, et il embrassa furtivement mes lèvres. Je me blottissais un peu contre lui.

-Tu me manquais trop, je mourrais d'envie de te voir. Me murmura Envy à l'oreille.

Comme toujours, je frémissais en sentant son souffle contre moi. Il me prit la main, et j'entremêlais nos doigts. Je m'éloignais d'un demi pas de lui de manière à lui permettre de m'emmener où bon lui semblait.

-On va où ? Demandais-je quand même.

- Je sais pas. Me dit-il.

- J'ai envie de voir où tu habites…Lui dis-je.

- Hum…ça je peux pas…enfin pour l'instant, je vis seul pour une petite mission de rien du tout.

- Emmène-moi. Soufflais-je.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, me dévisagea doucement. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et j'en observais toute la beauté, me laissant être noyé, submergé. La vision se déroba à moi lorsqu'il se pencha et embrassa mes lèvres. Moi, je l'embrassais franco. Il commença par répondre à mon baiser, puis par le dominer.

Mordant occasionnellement mes lèvres. C'était agréable, comme toujours. Des petites douleurs comme ça, je les lui offrais sans peine car je les appréciais un peu, comme un maso peut-être ?

Il relâcha mes lèvres après une dernière morsure, il lécha mes lèvres puis éloigna sa tête de moi. Je tiens à préciser que nous étions dans une rue non fréquentée. Envy soupira puis consentit à m'emmener chez « lui ».

Je serrais sa main dans la mienne le temps du voyage. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble, me fit entrer, puis me fit monter six escaliers avant de m'emmener jusqu'à une porte. Il l'ouvrit et me laissa entrer en premier. Je m'exécutais, il habitait dans un petit appartement ne contenant qu'une cuisine, une salle de bain et un lit.

-Je suis désolé, si tu veux manger, je n'ai rien ! Me dit Envy une fois que j'eus fini d'inspecter son appartement.

- C'est rien lui dis-je. Avant de m'installer sur son lit.

Il sourit légèrement et vint me rejoindre sur le meuble. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et se pencha pour m'embrasser encore une fois. Je le laissais faire, tout naturellement. Rapidement, le baiser devint plus passionné, et pour la première, il voulu que j'entrouvre les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Je le laissais faire, il prolongea donc le baiser, puis ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je reculais la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je, un peu de stupeur dans la voix.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, la mordilla d'abord doucement.

-J'ai terriblement…Commença-t-il.

Il fit courir sa langue sur mon cou. Me provoquant des frissons un peu partout.

-…Envie…

Il mordilla mon cou avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes lèvres.

-…de te faire l'amour. Termina-t-il.

Il éloigna sa tête de ma gorge et me lança un regard.

-Mais si tu n'as pas envie…c'est pas un problème. Me dit-il.

-…Non…tu peux…Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Fin Flash Back

Je sortais tout doucement de ma rêverie éveillée, c'était si doux de se souvenir de ça. Et par cette rêverie, j'étais sûr de moi. Depuis le début, il m'aimait moi ! Et ses gestes de tendresses l'avaient prouvé, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il avait inséré l'idée qu'il m'aimait tout doucement, sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à aller le dire à Alphonse de mon propre chef ou pas. Finalement, je décidais d'attendre, j'espérais qu'Al dormait en vérité. J'essayais encore une fois de dormir, mais pas moyen. J'allais donc prendre un livre et je me mis à lire, lire, lire et lire encore. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, la lecture de ce livre m'obsédait car elle me permettait de centrer mon esprit sur autre chose.

Je sortais de ma lecture lorsqu'Alphonse me secoua l'épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il semblait encore gêné.

-Je vais faire le repas aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je.

Il hocha timidement la tête, je lui donnais mon livre, me levais et allait préparer le repas. Il me suivit dans la cuisine. M'observant sans un mot.

-Tu aimes Winry non ? Lui dis-je.

- Je…oui, c'est vrai !

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… Je l'aime c'est tout…c'est un sentiment que je ne peux pas expliquer.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et ne put m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire entendu. Il rougit bêtement et détourna le regard.

-Moi non plus…je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je suis sûr, je me suis souvenu. Mon avis lui importait plus que tout. Il voulait me voir heureux, désirait passer du temps avec moi pour respirer le bonheur à pleine joie. Et je ressentais la même chose. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je ne sais pas comment tu vois ton amour, mais moi c'est un truc qui me rend dingue, mais heureux, un truc qui me coupe du monde, qui me fait arrêter le temps quand je suis avec lui. Ouais, je m'en fous de combien de temps je suis avec lui, parce que c'est toujours trop court. J'aurais voulu rester dans l'écrin de ses bras des éternités, sans fin, lui appartenir encore et encore, ne vivre que par sa présence, ne respirer que parce qu'il respirait. Ne jamais le lâcher, toujours être avec lui. Ne vivant que par son odeur, ses contacts, sa voix. N'ayant que besoin de lui pour vivre. Rester dans ses bras, parce que de toute manière, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que là, car après tout, je savais bien qu'il m'aurait toujours protégé, quoiqu'il arrive. Expliquais-je sans m'arrêter.

Je dus reprendre mon souffle après ma tirade. Alphonse me regardait, sans dire un mot. Il semblait se rendre compte de ce que je lui disais. J'ignorais s'il ressentait la même chose, mais me laisser aller à décrire mes sentiments, ça l'avait un peu calmé. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il me croyait, enfin pourrais-je ajouter. Je lui offrais un sourire, heureux qu'il ait compris, ça j'en étais presque sûr, et je me remettais à cuisiner.

Je ne faisais pas dur et rapide, je comptais bien aller voir William avec lui après. Alphonse tourna les talons et alla mettre la table. Il n'y avait dans la cuisine que le bruit du beurre qui fondait dans la poêle et le bruit des assiettes tintant contre la table. L'ambiance était fort pesante.

C'était extrêmement gênant. Et ça avait le don de me rendre mal à l'aise. J'aurais pu me tourner vers lui, lui demander de parler de dire n'importe quoi, mais je me faisais violence. Je servis le repas et allait poser la poêle dans l'évier avant d'aller m'installer à table à côté de lui. Toujours en silence nous mangeâmes.

A la fin du repas, je me levais, lui prenais son assiette vide et faisait la vaisselle, il était toujours assis à table. Une fois la vaisselle finie, je me tournais vers lui.

-Va donc t'habiller, on va voir William.

Alphonse sourit, bondit sur ses pieds et fila à l'étage, je soupirais, lavais la table et allait également me changer. Je redescendis une fois prêt. Et Alphonse vint me rejoindre.

-Tu te décides à me parler ? Demandais-je.

Il me lança un regard un peu étonné.

-C'est juste…j'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Ben…tu vois…y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça, l'amour…on pourra jamais le comprendre. L'amour…c'est quelque chose qui t'arrive, soit t'as de la chance et c'est positif, et tu aimes ça, tu sais que tout ira bien. Tu t'en fous des hauts et des bas même si sur le moment t'as envie de crier que ça va pas, qu'on doit te laisser en paix, que tu veux retrouver ta moitié. Ou c'est négatif, et tu hais l'amour. Tu ne veux que possession, tu ne veux pas t'approcher de l'amour et tu le repousses.

- Pour moi…c'est positif. Souffla Alphonse.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Mais…Edward, tu sembles si bien comprendre…dis-moi…pourquoi j'ai toujours si mal, si c'est positif.

- Parce qu'on n'a plus que nos souvenirs pour nous rapprocher de notre amour. Qu'on est incapable de les oublier. Parce qu'on les aime, et qu'ils ne le savent pas ou plus. Garde espoir Alphonse, je suis sûr que tu la reverras un jour. Lui dis-je, un peu tristement.

Je bénis Alphonse de l'avoir remarqué directement, il me traîna dehors, non sans avoir attrapé les clés, il ferma la maison à double tour puis me tira jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je le suivais docilement. Ce que je venais de dire à Alphonse me revenait en pleine face. Oui, lui, Al, il pourrait revoir Winry, j'allais retourner à « Shamballa » avec lui, rien que pour ça.

Rien que pour lui donner cette chance que je ne pouvais avoir. Rien que pour le plaisir de le voir heureux. Et moi, je dépérissais de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir Envy, si ce n'est en mettant fin à mes jours. Mais cette idée était à exclure totalement, je ne pouvais m'y laisser aller, je devais la chasser de mon cœur et de mon cerveau.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital et nous allâmes voir William. Il venait de dîner et nous avoua que la nourriture était vraiment exécrable.

-Je sais, j'ai connu ça, souvent. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Ed était doué pour se fourrer dans les ennuis et il n'en ressortait jamais indemne, il risquait sa vie à chaque fois, et finissait à l'hôpital. Expliqua Alphonse.

On ne cachait rien à William, à partir du moment où ça venait sur le tapis.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! S'offusqua William.

Je lui fis un sourire timide qui voulait bien dire que je n'en avais pas eu « l'occasion ».

-Et c'est ce…Envy qui te faisait du mal ?

- Lui ? Il m'a carrément tué ! Alphonse m'a ramené à la vie, et je me suis tué à nouveau pour le faire revenir, c'est ainsi que je me suis trouvé ici. Envy était là aussi, c'était le fameux Dragon. Expliquais-je tout naturellement.

William me dévisagea comme si j'étais un alien. Il ne me croyait pas, tant pis. J'eus un petit sourire. Alphonse rattrapa le coup.

-On vous avait bien dit, l'alchimie, c'est étrange !

- Des fois…je doute de ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

- Et pourtant…c'est arrivé, mais nous en sommes heureux.

- Alors…ce Envy t'a tué…pourquoi ? Demanda William.

- Je n'ai jamais su…un jour peut-être…

- Selon Edward, Envy n'avait aucune raison de le tuer ! Affirma Alphonse.

Je lui lançais un regard, puis m'excusais auprès d'Al et William, leur disant que j'allais rentrer pour dormir, car je me sentais mal, et que j'étais fatigué. William m'attrapa la main lorsque je me tournais.

-Edward…tu dois prendre un rythme plus régulier ! Me conseilla notre « protecteur ».

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, il me lâcha le poignet, et je rentrais à la maison, non sans avoir pris les clés à Alphonse avant. J'arrivais rapidement. J'ouvrais le bâtiment. Posais les clés sur le radiateur, allais dans la chambre prendre des affaires puis allais me doucher. La douche fut rapide.

Je quittais la salle de bain et allais dans la chambre, je fermais les volets et allais m'allonger dans le lit, je me blottissais sous les couvertures. Cherchant le sommeil, je me mis à rêvasser tout simplement.

Flash Back

J'étais tout simplement allongé à moitié sur lui, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Nous étions encore tous les deux nus. Son bras était autour de ma taille et il me caressa doucement le bas du dos tandis que son autre main jouait dans mes cheveux. J'avais ma tête à peu près au dessus de son épaule.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je doucement.

- Je t'aime. Me répondit-il avant de me faire relever la tête de sa main qui jouait jusqu'à présent dans mes cheveux et de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je répondis à son baiser doucement. Je venais de vivre avec lui une expérience inoubliable. Qui m'avait complètement retourné. Mis en extase, émerveillé. Je me sentais tout naturellement heureux comme jamais. Je me sentais aussi un peu changé. Sans comprendre réellement. Un peu comme…épanoui. Envy me serra contre lui.

-Hors de question que je te laisse retourner chez toi ! Me dit-il.

Je lui lançais un regard étonné. Il embrassa le coin de mes lèvres. Il jugea bon de jeter la dépouille du préservatif dans la poubelle. Il m'allongea sur le dos, je le laissais faire tout naturellement. Je le laissais guider mes gestes, je lui appartenais corps et âme. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, dans la limite de mes capacités, physiques et morales. Il grimpa sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa encore. Je répondis à son baiser, il mordit ma lèvre avant de la sucer pour aspirer le sang qui coulait doucement.

Il me mordilla ensuite le cou puis se releva et quitta le lit, je me mis sur le flanc pour l'observer, il se rhabillait. Il se pencha et m'embrassa encore. Je me laissais tout simplement faire.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, mon chibi-chan, je t'aime. Je vais aller t'acheter de quoi te faire à manger. Me dit-il.

Je lui souriais et me mettais assis dans le lit, je retirais un peu les couvertures sur moi, de manière à cacher cette nudité qui me déplaisait, même si il avait eu tout le loisir de la contempler et de l'apprécier. Il me sourit.

-Je reviens vite…le téléphone est là.

Il me désigna ledit téléphone, je regardais rapidement, puis tournais la tête vers lui.

-Je suppose que tu dois appeler ton frère…tu restes autant que tu veux, un jour, deux…une semaine…après je peux plus trop…je trouverais un autre moyen, je veux passer toute ma vie avec… Commença-t-il.

Je le faisais se taire en l'embrassant doucement, il me répondit avant de stopper le baiser, d'embrasser encore une fois mes lèvres puis de filer. Je me levais, me servais des couvertures pour cacher ma nudité et allait jusqu'au téléphone pour prévenir Al. Il s'inquiéta un peu que je ne revienne pas. Mais finalement, je réussis à taire avec qui j'étais.

-Mais…Edward, où es-tu ? M'avait-il demandé.

- Je sais pas vraiment en fait, toujours dans la ville.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas là de suite… mais sinon oui !

- Qui ?

- L'homme de ma vie.

Il avait cherché de trouver qui, mais je ne voulais pas laisser échapper l'information. Je lui disais que je pourrais rester ici toute la semaine. Puis je raccrochais avant de retourner sur le lit. Je m'allongeais et prenais un peu de repos. Mine de rien, Envy m'avait fatigué.

---

Je fus réveillé rapidement. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour voir Envy. Je me poussais un peu dans le lit pour lui faire de la place, il s'installa à mon côté et me tendis un plat de pâtes. Je me redressais et lui prit des mains en lui volant un baiser au passage. Il me serra contre lui et je mangeais tout simplement, blotti contre lui, restant dans l'étreinte de ses bras sans gêne. Ses doigts jouèrent dans mes cheveux.

Je le laissais faire sans protester, il s'amusa à détacher ma natte et à peigner mes cheveux de ses doigts. Je me blottissais un peu plus contre lui. M'enivrant de son odeur de lys. Il embrassa ma gorge.

-Tu es si beau ! Me souffla-t-il contre ma gorge.

Ses mots contre mon cou me firent frémirent. Sa main libre se mit à gambader partout sur mon corps. Je me penchais un peu pour poser le plat sur la table de nuit et en même temps j'en profitais pour attraper quelque chose. Envy le remarqua, il sourit, m'allongea sur le dos et m'embrassa partout. Il remonta son visage à mon niveau après m'avoir tiré un gémissement, en m'embrassant trop près de l'aine.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je ne laisserais rien nous séparer.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Je lui souriais doucement et me relevais à l'aide de mes coudes pour l'embrasser encore, je lui ôtais son haut trop gênant avant de coller ma peau nue contre la sienne.

-J'ai envie de rester avec toi toute ma vie. Dommage que notre statut nous l'interdisse.

- Tant pis, c'est ce qui m'a permis de te rencontrer, mon mignon alchimiste. Me dit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

- C'est vrai, mon beau homonculus.

Je sentis qu'il sourit contre mon cou, puis il se releva et me regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha un peu.

-Dis-le encore une fois ! Me demanda-t-il, doucement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, aussi. Me répéta-t-il heureux.

Fin Flash Back

J'aurais pu rêvasser encore longtemps si je ne m'étais pas endormi tout doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, bercé par ma douce rêverie.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par Alphonse. Il avait un air sévère que je connaissais d'ailleurs. Les deux poings sur les hanches.

-Tu as assez dormi, tu vas encore te dérégler sinon.

Je vis un souvenir et me souvint la phrase qu'Envy m'avait dit le lendemain du jour où j'avais été en sa possession deux fois, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il avait eu la même posture que lui, ce jour là. « Tu as assez dormi, allez, debout, je veux profiter de toi, moi » C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me souvenais maintenant, qu'il y avait eut des fois où Envy avait été cruel, cherchant à me faire pleurer. Et à chaque fois, il me disait que c'était sa nature, ça prouvait qu'il m'aimait.

Je m'étirais dans un petit grognement, prouvant ainsi que j'aurais bien dormi encore un peu, mais après tout, Alphonse avait raison, je risquais de me dérégler encore une fois. C'était donc préférable que je dorme plutôt la nuit que le jour. Alphonse quitta la chambre, et je quittais mon lit, j'étouffais un bâillement. Ensuite je descendais. Alphonse m'annonça qu'il comptait encore aller voir William. Je le laisserais y aller seul.


	6. Supporter l'insupportable

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Supporter l'insupportable.**_

Huit jours avaient passé, William rentrait demain. Et nous avions décidé, Alphonse et moi, de faire le grand ménage. Pendant les huit jours c'était Alphonse qui s'occupait du potager et des repas, moi de l'entretien de la maison et de la vaisselle. Aujourd'hui Alphonse avait été s'occuper de la chambre de William pour la faire belle et agréable.

Moi, je rangeais un peu la maison, je tombais sur un faire-part de décès. Il y avait une photo d'une très belle femme âgée d'environ vingt ans. En lisant le faire part, je compris très vite… C'était elle, Madeline, dont il parlait tout le temps. Sa femme. Morte deux ans après leur mariage. Elle avait plus ou moins l'âge d'Envy, je frappais mon poing contre le bureau. Un Flash back me vint, j'aurais préféré éviter ça maintenant.

Flash Back

Je fus doucement réveillé. La lueur du jour m'avait déjà à moitié réveillé mais cette main sur ma gorge fut si agréable que j'entrouvris doucement les yeux. Je me relevais sur le coude et embrassait les lèvres d'Envy. Il m'avait invité à venir chez lui cette nuit. Et je l'avais fait, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, il ne m'avait pas demandé de venir juste pour prendre mon corps. Et ça avait été tout autre, on avait dîné ensemble. On avait passé une bonne soirée et agréable.

Puis on s'était douché ensemble et j'avais été me coucher. Bref, tout simplement agréable. J'observais Envy avec un léger sourire.

-Désolé…mais…va falloir que je parte là, et je sais pas quand on se reverra.

- Ah…d'accord ! Je…

- Mais on se reverra c'est sûr.

Envy me leva du lit et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me blottissais contre lui. Appréciant son odeur pendant qu'il embrassait ma gorge à répétition. Je joignis mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me coller d'autant plus à lui, apprécié son contact.

-Edward…faut que j'y aille…Je…désolé…

- Envy…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime ! Soufflais-je.

- Moi aussi ! Je suis raide dingue de toi, y a que toi qui compte, je t'aime.

- Je m'en fous que tu me fasses du mal.

- J'y peux rien… Je…

- Je sais ! C'est ton caractère !

- Hmm…

- Je t'aime. Répétais-je.

- Je t'aime !

Il m'embrassa encore, puis je dus quitter les lieux. J'étais triste, mais j'avais du travail. J'allais tuer Sloth aujourd'hui. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je devais le faire.

Fin Flash Back.

Alphonse arriva derrière moi et m'appela, me faisant sursauter, le faire-part de décès tomba sur le sol. Alphonse le vu et le ramassa. Il ouvrit des yeux ébahis, lorsqu'il comprit comme j'avais moi-même compris avant lui.

-Si jeune ! S'étonna Alphonse.

Je l'observais sans un mot, un peu encore égaré dans mes pensées. Alphonse parlait tout seul, disant qu'il pensait que Madeline avait l'âge de William environ lorsqu'ils s'étaient épousés. Il y avait environ vingt ans. Alphonse dit une phrase qui me refit lourdement tomber sur terre. Nouant mes entrailles et me donnant la gorge sèche.

-Ca doit être horrible de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime !

Je faillis appeler Al, mais je laissais tomber. Je préférais le laisser pour aller déprimer seul. Me mordillant la lèvre. J'allais dormir tôt ce soir là, sans même manger, j'avais l'estomac bien trop noué et la tête remplie d'idée et d'interrogation. J'allais donc me coucher pour tenter de chasser tout ça.

Ma nuit n'avait pas été calme cependant, je devais faire un espèce de cauchemar qui m'avait réveillé en sursaut à cinq heures du matin et puis, plus moyen de dormir de la nuit. J'étais cependant resté dans mon lit jusque huit heures du matin, à ce moment là, j'avais été me préparer et puis faire le déjeuner.

Alphonse ne tarda pas à arriver. Il me fit un salut de la main et vint s'installer à table. Nous mangeâmes ensemble et en silence. Ce n'est que le repas fini, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle qu'Alphonse se mit à parler, me racontant son rêve. Il avait rêvé de Winry et visiblement ça c'était bien terminé. Moi je ne pouvais pas en dire de même dans mon rêve, ce souvenir que l'amour de votre vie vous tue, ce n'est pas joyeux.

Je lui offrais malgré tout un sourire doux, il répondit par ce même sourire puis alla s'apprêter. En théorie William ne pouvait pas sortir avant le soir, mais nous comptions rester avec lui la journée. Il nous répétait sans cesse qu'il s'ennuyait dans l'hôpital, je voulais bien le croire, mais le plus frappant était que William était très optimiste et c'était des plus étrange de le voir se plaindre de quelque chose, il prenait toujours sur lui, quoiqu'il arrivait.

Alphonse revint, et nous allâmes ensemble jusqu'à l'hôpital. Nous gagnâmes ensuite sa chambre. Nous commençâmes par nous saluer et échanger des banalités.

-Alors, c'est ce soir que vous êtes enfin libéré ! Fit Alphonse avec un petit sourire.

- Enfin ! C'est rien de le dire. Rigola William.

Une question me trotta en tête. J'hésitais à la demander ou pas. Alphonse et William plaisantaient ensemble pendant que je me questionnais tout simplement. La question commençait à me brûler les lèvres. J'hésitais malgré tout, toujours autant à la retenir ou pas. J'aurais put tout simplement, sans me questionner, mais c'était sans doute indiscret, surtout par rapport à quelqu'un qui s'occupait tout le temps de nous.

Je me questionnais toujours, quand j'en fus tiré par William qui me questionna. Je le regardais ébahi. Clignant bêtement des yeux, montrant mon incompréhension en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Ca ne va pas ? Répéta-t-il aimablement.

- Si…je me demandais juste…

Trop tard la question allait jaillir de mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de photo de Madeline dans la maison à part celle du faire-part ? Ca fait un moment que je me le demande. Lui avouais-je un peu gêner.

Mais ce n'était pas William qui allait s'offusquer pour ça. Il émit même un léger rire.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des photos d'elle, comprends-tu ?

- Elle n'avait pas envie ? Demandais-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Envy, il agissait toujours ainsi, il se trouvait magnifique mais refusait tout simplement qu'on le prenne en photo. Il m'avait dit un jour. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux une copie, alors que tu as l'original ! » Mes joues s'étaient empourprées et j'avais piqué un fard.

William semblait s'interroger sur ma question, il finit par sourire et me lancer un regard. Alphonse attendait aussi la réponse impatiemment.

-En réalité, je suis tombé très vite amoureux d'elle, et nous nous sommes mariés vite, et elle m'a quitté tout aussi vite. En à peine quatre ans. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Nous voulions une maison à nous, nous voulions des enfants, et nous pensions plus à ça que de figer le temps éternellement sur des images. Expliqua simplement William.

J'hochais la tête et le remerciait de cette réponse.

-Mais… si vous n'avez aucune photo d'elle…

- Sur le faire-part. Répondit William.

- Imaginons, que vous n'en avez aucune…vous feriez comment ?

- Tu sais Edward, celle du faire-part, je ne la regarde jamais, je le garde symboliquement, elle vit dans mon cœur, et je n'oublierais jamais à quoi elle ressemble. Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur d'oublier la personne que tu aimes ?

Dans le mille, comme chaque fois. Il avait le don de détecter mes sentiments. Pas réellement j'aurais put répondre. Je connaissais son apparence, et j'étais presque sûr que je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir le voir toujours.

-Juste pour le voir, j'aimerais une photo. Répondis-je simplement.

- Tu peux le voir à chaque fois que tu penses à lui, à mon avis.

Je me tus. William me prit la main pour me consoler, il semblait avoir peur de m'avoir blessé. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant puis sortais, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et par ce simple égoïsme, je ne revenais pas avant le soir. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, lorsque je revenais dans la chambre, Alphonse aidait William à entrer dans un fauteuil roulant. Je vins donc l'aider, puis poussait le fauteuil roulant pour le faire sortir.

Je savais bien qu'Al et William voyaient que je n'étais pas bien mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était. J'allais devant les secrétaires et réglait la note. Ensuite, je ramenais William chez lui, en compagnie d'Alphonse. Il prépara le repas, pendant ce temps je préparais le divan lit, pour que William n'aie pas à monter les escaliers.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Alphonse l'apporta à William jusqu'au divan lit. Nous mangeâmes sur le divan lit à son côté. Nous rigolâmes et parlâmes de tout. Après le repas, Al alla se coucher, il était fatigué, mois je faisais la vaisselle puis revenais voir William.

-Dis-moi, Edward…ce qui ne va pas ? Je le vois bien. Quels sont tes problèmes ? Dans quelle branche ?

- Amour, je crois bien. Soufflais-je avant de venir m'installer à son côté sur le divan-lit.

- Tu me raconterais ?

- La personne que j'aime, personne ne peut comprendre pourquoi je l'aime. En fait…il semble si… On vous a déjà parlé d'Envy.

- La personne qui t'aurait soi-disant tué ?

- Oui…c'est lui que j'aime. Il se montre toujours cruel, brusque, violent, sadique, indifférent, si méchant. Et tout le monde le voit comme tel, et il en est presque heureux lui. C'est pour ça que personne ne me comprend. Lorsqu'on est ensemble, il se radoucit, il se montre très affectueux et même s'il me fait du mal, parce qu'il aime ça, je le laisse faire ça, il est heureux alors, je le suis. Et il ne m'avait jamais réellement fait du mal. Quand il m'a tué, j'ai rien compris, et j'aurais put être heureux de quitter ce monde pourri, le perdre, c'était horrible pour moi. Je me suis toujours dit, qu'il m'aimait, quelque chose me le dit sans cesse, j'essaye de me rappeler pourquoi, pourquoi j'en suis si sûr. Mais j'y arrive jamais.

William me regarda sans rien dire. Je m'étais libéré pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je baissais le regard, m'excusais auprès de lui et allais à l'étage. Je m'installais sur mon lit et tâchait de retrouver cette raison, quitte à y passer la nuit. Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures et me tapais la tête contre le coussin en me suppliant mentalement d'avoir un Flash Back. J'aurais même put prier en cet être que je ne croyais pas.

Il me fallait un déclic. Ma mort, ma mort. Un déclic, je cherchais en vain. Je tâchais alors de me remettre l'image d'Envy en tête. Envy changeant de forme comme ce jour là. Et à cet instant, je trouvais enfin.

Je me laissais submerger avec un sourire, sûr que j'aurais cette fois-ci la réponse à ma question.

Flash Back

La lumière réapparut. Je revenais dans « Shamballa » même si je n'en connaissais pas encore le nom à l'époque. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol, m'infligeant une forte douleur dans le ventre.

-Ed ?

Je reconnais cette voix, celle d'Envy, un léger sourire aux lèvres, relevais la tête. Je voyais que j'étais de retour par mon substitut d'auto-mail. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Je vis Dante, Al et puis Marcoh. Je compris rapidement que c'était Envy lorsqu'il changea de forme, prenant celle de monsieur Hughes.

Il sortit des couteaux et me les lança dessus, je les évitais difficilement. Je me demandais pourquoi il faisait ça. Même face à une menace, j'étais sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas me blesser comme ça. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Dur d'affronter un visage familier, même si tu sais que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? S'écria Envy.

Je faillis bien me prendre un coup à cause de cette réplique, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait, il agissait comme s'il ne m'aimait pas, et même lorsqu'on s'était battus devant Alphonse, il y avait toujours été doucement avec moi, pas comme ici, et c'était presque comme si il ne me faisait pas des déclarations ou me dévorait des yeux. Et là, il semblait me haïr, ne plus avoir envie de me voir.

-Envy ? Soufflais-je étonné.

J'évitais un coup avec dextérité et je ne trouvais d'autre choix que de me battre contre lui même si ça me brisait le cœur comme jamais. Il me frappait sans se soucier du mal qu'il me faisait, il me fixait avec une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. J'aurais voulu le raisonner, lui demander pourquoi il me faisait ça.

-Arrête, je suis beaucoup trop fort pour toi ! S'écria Envy.

Il fit une pirouette dans les airs, et grâce à Wrath, je pus lui sauter dessus, le mettre à terre et le frapper.

- Je sais bien que je ne pourrais te battre, mais je veux te raisonner. Et s'il n'y a que ça, je te frapperais jusqu'à ce que ça revienne.

Il changeait sans cesse de tête. Je m'en énervais. Le frappant, la rage au ventre. Plus il changeait de tête, plus je m'enrageais, je voulais cerner ses yeux pour tâcher de le rendre normal, comme au début, mais rien à faire, il ne prenait pas son propre visage. Je le frappais, ça me faisait mal.

Mais je ne retenais plus mes coups. Ils partaient tout seuls, bien trop enragé pour pouvoir me contenir. J'aurais presque pu pleurer. Je ne le retrouvais pas, lui qui avait semblé si triste de me laisser deux jours plus tôt.

-Allez, montre-moi ta vraie gueule au lieu de ça ! M'écriais-je, voulant voir ses yeux. Tu ne sais que manipuler les sentiments. Criais-je.

Je n'en pensais pas un mot, mais ça aurait put le faire réagir.

-Tu veux la voir ?

-Vas-y envoie !

Il changea de tête, et je vu quelqu'un qui me ressemblais, ou plutôt à Hoenheim. Je m'en lamentais, je comprenais qu'Envy était sans doute mon frère et je me sentais mal tout d'un coup. Je n'eus pas le temps de me lamenter très longtemps, que Dante m'expliquait qu'Envy était bien mon frère. J'en aurais presque pleuré, on ne pouvait pas me l'enlever non ? Je l'aimais tant, on n'allait pas me l'enlever.

J'allais demander quelque chose à Envy, lorsqu'un pieu me traversa le ventre, je compris bien vite que c'était Envy qui venait de m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. Je le regardais, m'éteignais, à la limite de pleurer.

Envy se pencha à mon oreille, je pouvais au moins une dernière fois m'enivrer de son odeur. Les larmes se mirent à couler, je voulais rester dans ses bras l'éternité entière, et il m'avait tué.

- Excuse-moi, mon Chibi-chan, de t'avoir aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu ta vie. Je t'aime tellement.

Et tout devint noir.

Fin Flash Back.

Je sortis de mon flash back comme-ci je venais de mourir moi-même à l'instant. Avec un léger sourire, je me laissais submerger par le sommeil qui m'attirait de plus en plus vers lui. Je m'endormis donc heureux, et je ne fis pas de cauchemar désagréable. Juste un rêve ou cette phrase m'était ressassée sans cesse, mais dans des conditions différentes, Envy me tenant dans ses bras, alors que nous étions allongés sur un lit.

Au matin, lorsque je me révélais, j'étais heureux comme jamais. Je descendais les escaliers. Et rejoignais Alphonse et William dans le salon. William me fit signe de venir le voir dès qu'il me vit apparaître. Il me tendit ensuite une petite photo. Je la prenais, c'était la photo du faire-part de décès de Madeline.

-J'ai demandé à Alphonse de me l'apporter pour toi.

- C'est Madeline…c'est étrange, mais j'ai déjà vu son visage quelque part.

- Elle a un peu le même que toi et Alphonse. C'est étrange. Vous êtes des Elric…et elle…c'était une descendante directe des Heiderich.

Je rigolais doucement et rangeais la photo dans mon pantalon, je m'excusais auprès de William et allait aider Al à faire le déjeuner. Nous le préparâmes rapidement. Nous avions fait des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du pain grillé. Nous allâmes ensemble dans le salon pour servir William. Il se tenait la poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demandais-je surpris.

- J'ai vraiment…mal à la…poitrine. Souffla William.

J'accourais vers lui.

-Alphonse appelle une ambulance ! Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le téléphone au pas de course. Il appela. William posa ses mains sur la mienne. Il eut un sourire crispé à cause de la douleur.

-Ca va aller ! Al appelle l'ambulance.

- Je te crois…Edward…ce monde…et si…Cette…Dante avait…raison…que je sois…votre porte…

Je secouai la tête.

-Vous n'allez pas mourir. On va vous soignez ! Vous allez voir…Commençais-je.

Il me fit arrêter avec un de ses sourires qui disait « je sais que j'ai raison ». Alphonse revint pour nous prévenir que l'ambulance allait arriver. William eut un léger sourire puis ferma les yeux. Ses mains tombèrent le long des miennes. D'abord je ne sus comment réagir. Puis…sachant que c'était fini, j'attrapais Alphonse et clapais dans mes mains comme poussé par un instinct que je ne comprenais pas.

Je me retrouvais devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit face à moi. J'ignorais où était Alphonse, s'il était là, ou que sais-je. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. La porte devait être ouverte de l'autre côté grâce à l'âme de William. Hésitant, malgré tout, j'entrais dans la porte. J'avançais dedans. Les ombres ne me touchaient pas, étrangement. Je les traversais donc en courant pour tâcher de leur échapper. Mais subitement, je me figeais. Je tournais la tête. Puis mon corps. Je me mis à marcher directement vers les ombres. De grands sourires éclairaient leur visage tandis que leur bras semblait me dire de venir. Ce n'était pas eux que j'écoutais, mais plutôt la personne que je voyais. Assise au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'arrêtais devant cette personne et l'observais sans un mot.

La personne en question dut comprendre que je la regardais car elle releva les yeux, remis en arrière ses longs cheveux verts tirant sur le noir et me scruta de ses iris mauves foncés avant de se relever, découvrant toute sa nudité.

-Tu n'es pas mort. Me souffla sa voix.

Je voulus me jeter dans ses bras mais il s'éloigna. Il secoua la tête et recula de quelque pas.

-Si on se touche…tu resteras ici…tu es en vie…va-t-en. Retournes-y à Shamballa.

- Je…Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi !

- Moi j'en ai pas du tout envie. Fit-il cinglant.

- Tu…T'es pas sérieux hein ? Soufflais-je.

- Putain…barre-toi d'ici !

- Envy…

- …Pars…je refuse que tu meurs ici et encore moins pour moi…

Je regardais autour de nous les ombres qui se rapprochaient. Je reposais mon regard sur Envy. Il semblait vraiment attristé et en colère.

-Je t'aime. Lui dis-je.

- Moi aussi…c'est pour ça que je veux que tu vives…barre-toi ! De suite…

Je secouai la tête.

-Si…J'attendrais ta mort, pour te revoir. Me dit-il avant de s'en aller vers les ombres.

Je voulus le suivre mais une voix me parvint. Je quittais de justesse le piège que me faisaient les ombres et je me dirigeais vers la lumière. Les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, tout devint illuminé, je ne pouvais plus voir, ainsi je fermais les yeux. Je retombais brusquement sur terre, j'étais sur une surface dure. J'avais l'impression d'être trempé. Et j'avais une main sur ma gorge. Au vu de la position, on me prenait le pouls. J'ouvrais les yeux en sursaut, je connaissais cette texture.

-Mamie Pinako ? Soufflais-je étonné.

Elle hocha la tête en me regardant, je me relevais et la serrait dans mes bras. Je regardais autour de moi. On était à Rezembool. J'y croyais pas. Je vis Alphonse, je me relevais et me dirigeai vers lui.

-J'ai eu peur que tu n'avais pas passé la porte.

- Si…mais toi…ça faisait vingt minutes que tu étais là…mais…tu étais comme inconscient… Me dit Alphonse gêné.

- Je vois…Nos corps ont été projetés de l'autre côté grâce au cercle de transmutation que j'ai fait grâce à l'âme de William. Parce que le corps, l'âme et l'esprit ne peuvent passer en même temps. Ainsi, mon âme et mon esprit ont dut trouver le chemin.

- Et tu t'es égaré. Conclut Pinako. Toujours aussi doué Edward.

- Non, pas égaré… J'ai fait une rencontre…et je me suis attardé.

- Qui ? Me demanda Alphonse, doucement.

Je lui offris un sourire et enfouis ma main dans ma poche arrière, j'en sortais la photo de Madeline et la remerciait, remerciant par la même occasion William, espérant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Je levais ensuite le regard vers Alphonse qui attendait ma réponse avec impatience visiblement.

-Envy ! Juste, Envy.

En disant son nom, mon visage souriait tout seul. Je me sentais tellement heureux de l'avoir revu, et qu'il ait voulut préserver ma vie au lieu de jouer d'Egoïsme. J'aurais quand même voulu rester auprès de lui. Mais Alphonse avait encore besoin de moi, même s'il y avait mamie Pinako.

-Au fait…où est Winry ? Demandais-je.

- Elle habite Central City, je ne sais jamais quand elle doit revenir. Vous pourriez aller voir, si vous voulez, elle sera contente de vous voir, c'est sûr. Nous dit Pinako.

Alphonse hocha la tête.

-Mais... prenez au moins le petit déjeuner avec moi ! Dit-elle.

J'acceptais la proposition. Mamie Pinako alla préparer le repas. Et Alphonse et moi, nous allâmes nous promener. C'était si bon de retrouver Rezembool. Les odeurs étaient exquises. Et cette fois-ci nous ne serions pas forcés de rentrer de l'autre côté. Je me demandais si William allait être emmené dans l'hôpital, à la morgue. Si on allait l'enterrer près de sa Madeline et que de beaux faire-parts serait envoyés. Ou pas ?

Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. William commençait déjà à me manquer. Jusqu'au bout, il avait été là pour nous aider. Il n'aurait pas gâché sa vie sans qu'on ait put l'utiliser, ça c'était tout lui, faire passer les gens avant lui, qu'importe la situation. William allait vraiment me manquer.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais encore en pyjama, celui que m'avait donné William. Je me tournais vers Alphonse.

-Al…et si on enterrait William…ici avec des affaires à lui.

Alphonse approuva l'idée avec un grand sourire, on rentra. Nous changeâmes et vidèrent les poches de nos habits pour trouver des objets qui auraient put lui appartenir. Nous ne pûmes finir, que Pinako nous appelait pour manger. Nous allâmes la rejoindre et mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur.

-Comment a évolué le monde pendant ces deux ans ?

- Tu demanderas à Winry. N'est-ce pas ?

Alphonse fit un large sourire et hocha la tête, j'étais heureux pour lui. Il allait pouvoir la revoir. Moi je savais que je devais attendre, tout simplement. Que j'allais le revoir, rien n'étais perdu. On se reverrait, alors j'étais heureux, plus que jamais à vrai dire. Je m'étirais une fois avant de continuer le repas.

-Mais…elle habite où Winry ? Demanda Alphonse.

- Ah oui…je vais vous donner l'adresse. Dit-elle avant de se lever et d'aller noter l'adresse sur un papier.

Elle me le donna à moi. Je l'observais. J'éclatais de rire. Alphonse me piqua donc le papier des mains et le parcourut le papier des yeux et éclate de rire aussi. C'était de bons souvenirs que cette maison parcourut rapidement des yeux pour voir ce qui me faisait ainsi rire. Il dans laquelle elle vivait. Maison ou plutôt appartement. Celui dans lequel nous logions toujours quand nous allions à Central, quelle pagaille nous n'avions pas mis là. Quel nombre incalculable de disputes nous n'y avions pas eut.

Ca faisait chaud au cœur, agréablement chaud au cœur. Nous continuâmes le repas dans la bonne humeur finalement. Nous nous promîmes, à Al et moi, que nous irions voir tous nos anciens amis. Ce pourquoi nous allions d'abord aller à Dublith, parce que ça serait peut-être plus rapide, et puis surtout, nous devions faire hommage sur la tombe de notre maître.

Après le repas, nous aidâmes mamie Pinako. Avant de retourner à l'étage pour nous occuper des affaires de William. Lorsque nous eûmes recueilli assez, Alphonse demanda si nous pouvions faire la tombe dans son jardin. Elle finit par accepter et nous nous attelâmes à la tâche.

Elle fut tellement longue, que mamie Pinako nous arrêta, alors que nous creusions pour manger le repas de midi. Alphonse alla se laver les mains et je l'imitais. On s'attela à la table que mamie Pinako avait dressée. Elle avait fait une de ses recettes que nous connaissions bien. Un Ragoût. La recette qu'elle avait légué à maman.

Nous mangeâmes donc dans le plaisir. Nous rappelant des bons moments tandis que Pinako nous racontait quelques anecdotes qui étaient arrivées par ici. Nous rigolâmes à ses fameuses anecdotes, hilarante. Après le repas, nous l'aidâmes un peu à son potager avant de retourner à la tombe de William.

Nous n'eûmes finit qu'au soir. Mettre les objets, faire la veillée, et refermer. Ainsi Pinako nous invita à manger et dormir chez elle et nous n'allions pas refuser. Alphonse alla se laver rapidement avant de faire le repas. Moi je me lavais seulement les mains et me débarbouillait le visage.

J'allais m'installer dans le salon, et lisais un peu avant d'aller dresser la table. Pinako me fit un sourire en voyant que j'avais fait ça. Elle installa le repas à table. Alphonse arriva après elle, il s'installa à table à côté de la chaise derrière laquelle j'étais. Pinako s'installa et je servais le repas avant de m'installer et de manger à leur côté.

Le repas fut beaucoup plus calme que lors des autres repas. Tellement qu'à peine le repas fini, Pinako annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Alphonse m'aida à ranger les restes dans le frigo et à laver puis décida d'aller se coucher. Moi, je voulu aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver mais je fis tomber la photo de Madeline.

Encore une fois, sa ressemblance me frappa. Je souris légèrement, me penchait et la ramassait. Elle avait un sourire forcé, et je faillis fondre devant se sourire que j'avais si bien connu sur une autre personne. Je me laissais submerger par un nouveau Flash Back.

Flash Back

Babuze m'avait donné un fusil et m'avait demandé d'aller trouver le fameux « Dragon » j'acceptais donc. Plutôt forcé qu'autre chose en réalité. Je grimpais les escaliers lentement. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi ressemblait ce dragon, sur quoi j'allais tomber cette fois-ci. Je grimpais toujours les escaliers, faisais attention car ils étaient glissant, faisant attention car ils étaient étroits. Je me retenais au mur, j'arrivais sur une surface plus plane, soupirait. Observait autour de moi non pas anxieusement mais j'essayais de voir ou j'allais.

Après tout, cette lampe n'éclairait pas assez, et je me demandais même si le fusil que m'avait donné Babuze serait suffisant pour battre ce fameux « dragon ». J'entendis une voix m'appeler. Je croyais rêver.

-Edward te voilà enfin !

Je me tournais vers la source de la voix et un énorme Léviathan aux couleurs blanches et vertes fonça vers moi, ma première réaction, m'enfuir. J'ignorais pourquoi réellement. La peur de cet être gigantesque. Je me stoppais brutalement dans l'escalier avant de manquer de tomber. Le Léviathan s'enroula autour de moi et sa langue passa sur mon visage.

-Envy, tu me chatouilles. Rigolais-je.

Envy n'arrêta pas ses coups de langues pour autant. Je me cramponnais autour de sa tête pour ne pas tomber sous cette puissance.

-Tu es là, je te vois enfin, Chibi-chan ! Me dit Envy.

- Tu es…un Léviathan. Soufflais-je.

- C'est un problème dans la transformation…ici…l'envie est représentée par le Léviathan.

J'appuyais ma tête contre son cou. Un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être pleinement enlacé. Envy se resserra un peu autour de moi.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je.

Il dut me répondre mais une détonation eu lieu, je ne pouvais donc rien entendre. Envy se déroula autour de moi il me poussa de son museau pour que je descende les escaliers. Je m'exécutais, un peu forcé par Envy. Il me poussait à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais.

-C'est bon ! Je descends ! Tu vas me faire tomber si tu continues ! Râlais-je.

Je l'entendis émettre un léger rire, et alors qu'une autre détonation retentissait, je descendais les escaliers rapidement. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le parvis. Je le sentis mal. Je sentais que c'était un guet-apens. Et j'ignorais encore pourquoi Envy me suivait. Des lances furent lancées. Envy poussa un grognement et décida de me protéger, je pouvais entendre ses cris de douleur, et je m'en figeais.

Envy me poussa de son museau pour que je parte avant qu'un autre cri ne déchire l'air. Je tendis les mains vers lui. Elles se positionnèrent tout naturellement sur son museau et c'était comme-ci sa douleur c'était calmé ou qu'il la maîtrisait.

-Je veux pas…te laisser…pas encore une fois…

- Chibi-chan…je n'ai jamais espéré te voir. Maintenant que c'est le cas, j'en suis heureux. Je ne savais pas…si Alphonse t'avais ramené. Pars… Allez.

Je secouais la tête et il me poussait du museau encore une fois pour que je m'en aille.

-Envy…attends…tu…tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

Un cri de sa part me répondit. Ma réponse je ne l'aurais pas car, peu de temps après ça. Envy sembla tomber inconscient. Je m'accrochais à lui et on m'assommait. Je sombrais ainsi dans l'inconscient et une des dernières choses que je pus sentir furent la froideur de ses écailles contre ma joue. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'avais rêvé ou pas mais j'aurais juré qu'Envy m'avait dit « Rassure-toi…je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, quoique tu fasses, quoiqu'il arrive ». Ce pourquoi j'avais eut besoin de me raccrocher à autre chose pour prouver à Alphonse, qu'effectivement, Envy m'aimait. Maintenant, je suis presque sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé cette phrase en question.

Fin Flash Back

Je revenais à moi lentement, et posais la photo de Madeline sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'en allais ensuite en haut et je prenais une rapide douche pour me débarbouiller. Je me lavais finalement les cheveux. Je grognais quand l'eau redevint froide, juste quand j'en avais besoin pour me rincer. Je restais malgré tout sous l'eau, grelottant à cause de la froideur. Je sortis ensuite de la douche, fermais l'arrivée d'eau, et allais m'essuyer et m'habiller. Je m'approchais du miroir en remarquant que j'avais l'air pâle. Je me dévisageais un peu, puis finalement, je quittais cette pièce froide pour aller dans la chambre que je partageais avec Alphonse. Je me glissais sous les couvertures, et me blottissait contre lui pour acquérir sa chaleur.

Alphonse grogna d'abord dans son sommeil puis il changea de position et nous nous enlaçâmes. Je m'endormis au bout d'un moment, grâce à sa chaleur entre autre. Je faisais un rêve agréable, ça m'arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Quoi de plus agréable que de se voir dans les bras d'Envy, nous murmurant des mots d'amour qu'on ne s'était malheureusement pas assez dit.

Je devais me réveiller le lendemain avec Alphonse qui me secouais comme si quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver, je le regardais donc étonné. Presque effrayé en vrai. Alphonse remarqua mon air, et il éclata de rire. Je le regardais incrédule.

-Y a rien…juste…qu'on devrait bien partir…Mamie Pinako nous as préparé un pique-nique, tu t'habilles et on peut y aller.

- Tu es vraiment impatient de voir Winry toi…Soufflais-je.

Il hocha la tête puis partit en courant de la pièce. Je l'enviais à présent après le rêve de cette nuit. Le rêver c'était bien, le ressentir ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux. Une larme coula de mon œil, roula sur ma joue et alla s'écraser sur le sol. J'eus un hoquet puis je me changeais rapidement, je n'allais pas laisser Al se languir.

Je descendais ensuite les escaliers. Al tenait le pique-nique dans ses bras et Mamie Pinako était assise à sa table discutant avec lui. Je tiltais ensuite qu'on allait la laisser seule pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Mamie, tu ne veux pas qu'on reste avec toi pour le déjeuner ? Demandais-je.

- Alphonse m'a posé la même question, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez-y les jeunes.

J'insistais un peu, mais finalement, nous partîmes. J'arrivais à payer un billet de train pour Dublith grâce à mon compte en banque. Alphonse me fit un large sourire avant de filer vers le quai où nous devions attendre le train. Je le suivais, le train était déjà en gare, je grimpais donc dedans. Alphonse m'attendait à l'intérieur, nous prîmes un siège ensemble, et le train ne tarda pas à s'ébranler. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Une image me choqua. Je fixais mon regard dessus.

Une photo, ou plutôt un dessin, d'Envy avec écrit en-dessous « Wanted » Je me jurais que si je voyais une affiche comme ça je la prendrais pour avoir une « photo » d'Envy. Ils pouvaient encore le chercher autant qu'ils voulaient, ils ne le retrouveraient pas. Et à cette idée, je rigolais doucement. Alphonse me regarda étrangement, je lui faisais signe que c'était rien. Il hocha la tête, pas si sûr pour autant.

Le train arriva à Dublith après environ deux heures. Nous descendîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la boucherie Curtis. Lorsque nous y entrâmes. Sig se tourna vers nous et se figea premièrement en nous voyant. Puis un sourire illumina son visage, c'était pourtant rare, très rare. Lui si impassible.


	7. Shamballa

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Shamballa**_

Nous lui répondîmes par un sourire également. Sigu nous invita à rester, il avait bientôt fini son service et serait réellement heureux de pouvoir partager un verre avec nous. Ca faisait bien quatre ans que je ne l'avais plus vu, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Pendant qu'il terminait son service, Alphonse et moi allâmes nous recueillir sur la tombe de notre Maître.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, devant cette tombe, rendant mes hommages. Je n'avais pas été là. Et lorsqu'Alphonse m'avait annoncé sa mort je n'y avais pas cru tout simplement. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête. J'avançais que c'était impossible, qu'elle semblait tellement indestructible, comme un enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir réagi pareil pour maman.

Je me relevais de devant la tombe d'Izumi. Je l'observais encore un moment. Puis je me détournais. Alphonse s'étonna, puis se leva à son tour pour me suivre. Nous allâmes voir Sigu. Il terminait justement, il nous pria d'aller dans la cuisine et nous nous exécutâmes. Il arriva rapidement. Il nous servit à boire avant de s'installer à notre côté.

Pendant une heure nous discutâmes en buvant du breuvage. Après cette trop courte heure, Alphonse s'excusa pour nous, expliquant que nous désirions retourner. Sigu compris bien sûr. Et après quelques au revoir nous partîmes. Alphonse était, bien entendu, très fébrile. J'aurais bien voulu aller au QG, mais au vu de l'heure lorsque nous arriverions, je savais qu'on dormirait chez Winry.

On se dirigea ensemble vers la gare. Alphonse prit les billets. Il scruta le tableau d'affichage avant de m'attraper par le poignet et de me traîner à sa suite, il prétexta que le train allait bientôt partir. Grâce à Alphonse nous entrâmes de justesse dans le train et il m'emmena à sa suite pour choisir une place. Je me laissais entraîner sans même me plaindre.

Je m'installais ensuite en face de lui, il me fit un grand sourire avant d'observer le paysage. Il s'interrogea beaucoup. Et je ne l'écoutais même pas. J'avais cru capter qu'il s'interrogeait sur comment serait Central. Si Winry serait heureuse de le voir ou pas. S'ils pourraient s'aimer. Mes pensées étaient toutes autres. On allait à Central. J'avais fortement envie de voir le Colonel, pour le remercier, de je ne sais quoi exactement. Et j'ignorais totalement s'il était à Central, à East city ou que sais-je encore.

Je ne savais rien de tout ça. Et à mes yeux, ça faisait quatre ans que je n'étais plus venu à Amestris, une petite ville comme Dublith et Rezembool ne change pas…mais Central. Je redoutais un peu ce que j'y trouverais.

Alphonse semblait sûr de lui, j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais je préférais me taire. Je regardais défiler le paysage devant moi anxieusement. J'en reconnaissais beaucoup, j'aurais pu soupirer de joie. Alphonse me remarqua légèrement tendu et il posa sa main sur la mienne. Malgré le contact du gant je ressentais bien sa chaleur. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, il m'offrit un de ses sourires rassurants dont il avait le secret.

Je ne savais presque plus comment réagir. Je lui fis malgré tout un sourire dont je n'étais pas sûr de l'efficacité. Alphonse sembla s'en contenter et regarda à nouveau le paysage, je l'imitais. Il commençait à faire noir lorsque le train s'arrêta à Central. On sortit du train ensemble et on se dirigea vers l'appartement de Winry.

Nous le trouvâmes rapidement. Je remarquais grâce à une horloge qu'il était déjà presque vingt-deux heures. Je soupirais. Alphonse entra dans l'appartement et je l'imitais. Nous grimpâmes les escaliers et Alphonse sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Winry. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

Winry se figea étonnée. Elle regarda incrédule Alphonse puis moi. On lui souriait, moi légèrement, Alphonse franchement. Il n'attendit pas que Winry retombe sur terre pour lui sauter dessus et se serrer contre elle.

-Al ? Ed ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est bien nous ! Répondit Alphonse pour nous.

Winry nous laissa entrer, et nous servit à manger, confusément, se plaignant qu'elle n'avait pas assez surtout pour mon estomac. Je lui lançais un sourire. Et nous mangeâmes le peu qu'elle nous offrit, et le simple fait qu'elle l'ait fait nous faisait plaisir. Alphonse ne cessa de parler avec elle. Captant son attention.

Je réussis à avoir l'attention de Winry une fraction de seconde, le temps de lui demander où était la douche. Elle me la désigna et après son autorisation, j'allais me doucher de fond en comble.

Je prenais un peu plus de temps que d'habitude dans la salle de bain. Je m'y observais sans un mot, puis je faisais une natte dans mes cheveux. La natte, je la réservais à « Shamballa ». Une fois habillé, je quittais la salle de bain pour trouver Alphonse et Winry en train de s'embrasser. J'ignorais ce qui c'était passé, mais je préférais me détourner, pour cette raison, j'allais dans la chambre que Winry avait désigné comme nous pouvions l'utiliser.

J'allais m'installer sur le lit et soupirait. J'allais me coucher sans réfléchir. J'espérais faire de beaux rêves, remplis d'Envy bien sûr. Je fermais la lumière puis les yeux et m'endormais rapidement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne rêvais pas d'Envy mais d'une retrouvaille avec chacune des personnes que j'aimais ici. Je pouvais même me surprendre à une retrouvaille avec le Colonel.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne abominable. Alphonse n'était pas avec moi, je me levais, quittai la chambre et ne le trouvait pas dans le salon, je supposais qu'il avait dormi avec Winry. Je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'allais dans le sofa, et j'attendais bêtement. Winry ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre et m'avoua qu'ils avaient bien dormi ensemble.

Elle alla préparer le déjeuner, nous servir, puis réveiller Alphonse, nous mangeâmes. Alphonse et Winry avaient l'air heureux, et je l'étais pour eux. Dès le repas fini, j'allais m'habiller et proposait à Alphonse qu'on aille au QG de central, voir si on pourrait retrouver l'armée. Alphonse hocha la tête, et dit à Winry qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Je sortais en premier et Alphonse arriva au bout de dix minutes. Nous allâmes ensemble au QG de central. Alphonse alla demander si le Colonel Mustang était ici, on lui répondit que oui et on nous guida jusque là. On nous laissa et je frappais à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Je faisais un grand sourire à Riza qui venait d'ouvrir.

Elle fut d'abord ébahie, puis sourit avant de me serrer dans ses bras, puis de faire de même avec Alphonse. Elle nous dit combien elle était heureuse de nous voir, puis nous laissa entrer. Havoc sauta sur ses pieds et vint nous serrer la main avec un grand enjouement. Breda nous salua tout autant, tout comme Falman et pour finir Fuery nous serra dans ses bras, comme Riza avant lui.

Riza voulut savoir tout ce qui c'était passé pendant ces deux ans, et nous racontâmes, Alphonse et moi en alternatif, je savais bien que certains morceaux nous manquaient mais nous aurions été incapables de les décrire.

-Au fait… ? Dis-je un peu ébahi.

- Oui ? Questionna Riza.

- Où est le Colonel ? Demandais-je.

Riza me désigna la porte annexée au mur. Je la remerciais et allait frapper à la porte. J'entendis la réponse s'élever. Alphonse vint me rejoindre pour venir avec moi. J'ouvrais la porte et entrait, Alphonse à ma suite. Le Colonel leva les yeux vers nous et se figea.

-Edward. Souffla-t-il.

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire, c'était agréable de le revoir après autant de temps. Il salua également Alphonse, puis se leva de sa place.

-Excusez-moi, Colonel. J'aimerais vous remettre ma montre à gousset, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de vous la rendre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Colonel.

- Je l'ai perdue avant d'être envoyé dans la porte. Répondis-je tout naturellement.

- Ce n'est rien Edward.

Je lui souriais pâlement, après nous être engueulés, je m'étais rendu compte comme j'avais envie de renouer avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas changé. Me dit le colonel.

Je continuais de lui sourire.

-Tu as à peine grandi. Plaisanta le Colonel.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai pris cinq centimètres. M'écriais-je en battant des bras.

Le Colonel émit un léger rire. Je prenais un air renfrogné et le dévisageai un peu rudement, avant de reprendre une politesse que je me devais d'avoir. Le Colonel discuta un peu avec Alphonse, me laissant ainsi de côté un moment, ce n'était rien du tout.

Alphonse avait toujours apprécié le Colonel. J'attendais un peu puis il se concentra sur moi à nouveau, nous discutâmes encore un peu. Alphonse nous laissa, il désirait retourner voir Winry, il était vraiment heureux, je me doutais que Winry et lui étaient donc officiellement ensemble.

Le Colonel s'approcha de moi, il n'était pas très loin de moi, à à peine un pas ou deux de moi. Je me sentais un peu rougir, mal à l'aise aussi de cette trop grande proximité entre nous. Il me fit un très léger sourire.

-Edward, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ensemble après mon service ?

- Ah…très bien… je comptais sillonner la ville… Un endroit où se retrouver ?

- Pourquoi pas le restaurant du coin de la rue ?

- Si vous payez, ça me va.

Il sourit légèrement puis hocha la tête. Je lui disais au revoir et sortais. J'allais me promener pour voir la différence entre le « Shamballa » que j'avais connu il y avait quatre ans. Je sillonnais les rues puis m'arrêtais subitement. Je me tournais vers le mur et arrachait une image Wanted audit mur.

C'était une image d'Envy, comme je l'avais vu dans le train, il était fait en croquis, au coup de crayon c'était sans doute un dessin du Commandant Amstrong. L'image mettait fortement en valeur Envy, avec un sourire sadique comme ça lui allait si bien, avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Je fixais longtemps cette image et cru bien la voir bouger, je me figeai, dévisageai l'image puis me rendit compte que c'était impossible qu'elle bouge. Je la pliais soigneusement en quatre et l'enfonçais dans une de mes poches. Ainsi, j'allais garder mon chéri avec moi, j'en souriais doucement, savoir qu'Envy n'allait pas me lâcher.

Je retournais ensuite chez Winry pour le repas de midi. Elle me demanda d'aller chercher un repas à emporter au magasin chinois. Elle n'avait pas su préparer, trop préoccupée par Alphonse, je voyais bien combien ils vivaient le grand amour. Je m'exécutais donc à aller chercher le repas.

J'arrivais rapidement devant le magasin que l'on venait de m'indiquer. Il y avait beaucoup de foule et je dus attendre une bonne demi-heure, enfin je pus commander et je dus attendre encore une heure avant qu'on ne me serve, je partais avec le repas jusqu'à Winry.

Je sonnais et elle m'ouvrait, on mangeait tous ensemble en discutant. Le repas était bon et je rêvassais un peu, le repas fini, j'allais lire et je partais vers dix-huit heures, ainsi je retournais rapidement auprès du QG et j'allais au restaurant où j'avais rendez-vous avec le Colonel.

Je me rendais compte que j'étais venu comme j'étais habillé depuis ce matin, c'était malvenu ? Non ! Il m'avait invité, mais ce n'était rien de galant, ça serait bien comique d'ailleurs, que le Colonel, le dragueur de ses dames, drague un homme, un jeune homme plutôt. Il avait plus le profil d'un homophobe, ou de quelqu'un qui n'appréciait guère l'amour entre hommes.

J'attendais toujours patiemment, j'ignorais quand le Colonel en avait fini avec son travail, je me contentais donc d'attendre. Finalement, au bout d'une longue demi-heure, qui m'avait paru durer bien plus longtemps, Colonel arriva.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Hum, oui, mais c'est pas grave, j'aurais dut vous demander quand vous quittiez le QG. Dis-je, gêné.

Il m'offrit un léger sourire puis me proposa d'entrer avec lui. J'acceptais, j'étais un peu là pour ça. Nous nous installâmes tous deux à une table et nous pûmes vite commander. C'est peu après la commande que le Colonel me dit quelque chose.

-Edward, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de sérieux, d'une chose qui me tient à cœur.


	8. Projection

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Projection.**_

Je lançais un regard étonné au Colonel, il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important et ça me stupéfiait plus que tout. Le Colonel était toujours assez gentil avec moi, mais comme ça c'était assez déconcertant.

-Quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur ? Répétais-je.

- Oui… je… Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot longtemps.

J'hochais la tête doucement. Je l'observais pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Je me demandais réellement quelle était cette chose dont il allait me parler. Je me demandais… si c'était grave, ou pas.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était il y a quatre ans…j'avoue que je ne pouvais pleinement te le dire, on se connaissait à peine. Tu étais sous mes ordres, mais tu me subjuguais. Je ne sais pas… J'ai beaucoup attendu pour te le dire, le fait que tu n'aies pas été ici pendant ce temps là. Cependant…Je t'aime.

Je me figeais. Il s'était déclaré exactement comme Envy. Je l'observais, subitement la bouche pâteuse. Je ne savais que dire, que faire. J'arrivais à peine à réagir. Le colonel me regardait avec une certaine inquiétude, il attendait une réaction de ma part, peu importe laquelle.

-Je… Soufflais-je.

Il continua de me regarder, il était presque heureux que j'aie parlé. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire. Je me mis donc à secouer la tête. Je me mis à manger plutôt que lui offrir une réaction quelconque. Le colonel sembla un peu déçu. Je l'ignorais et continuais de manger, il ne tarda pas à m'imiter et sitôt nous eûmes fini de manger, je sortais. Le colonel me rattrapa rapidement. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tourna vers lui.

-Edward, réponds-moi je t'en prie.

- Je veux bien…sortir avec vous. Soufflais-je.

Je me serais bien donné une gifle d'avoir ainsi réagi. Bon sang, j'aimais Envy alors pourquoi diantre je lui avais dit oui pour sortir avec et j'étais persuadé qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose qui suive tout cela. Je soupirais. Il me releva le menton vers lui et m'embrassa doucement. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je répondais à son baiser, comme si j'avais besoin d'amour et que je prenais ce qu'il m'offrait.

Il m'enlaça contre lui, tout doucement. Je réfléchissais, ma tête contre son torse. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et je levais la tête vers lui. J'hésitais un instant, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser. J'entrouvris les lèvres, désireux de plus de passion, il comprit ce que je désirais et nos langues se découvrirent.

Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes et manquait de pleurer de faire ça à Envy, de le tromper, de le trahir, mais il était comme lui.

-Désolé…je…j'aurais pas dut faire ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Edward ?

- Je peux venir chez vous ? Je…

- Bien sûr !

- Excusez-moi encore !

- Commence…par me tutoyer, et je te pardonnerais plus vite.

Je souriais légèrement. Il m'embrassa doucement. Je répondais à nouveau à son baiser, assez tendu malgré tout. Il me caressa les joues. Il jugea qu'il fallait mieux qu'on soit plus à l'aise et plus seuls. Il me prit la main et m'emmena chez lui. Je le suivais docilement. Il me fit entrer dans sa maison, elle était grande, spacieuse, exquise, je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Roy me fit m'installer dans le sofa, il s'installa ensuite à côté de moi. Je lui offrais un faible sourire, je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise et d'un certain côté, je me laissais faire. Il m'embrassa doucement plusieurs fois.

---

Le temps passa, au bout d'un mois, je venais vivre chez lui, il me l'avait demandé si gentiment, lors d'un rendez-vous où on avait mangé des glaces ensemble.

-Edward, on sort ensemble depuis un mois, on se voit chaque jour. Je ne devrais pas te demander ça, surtout pas si tôt. Me dit Roy.

Je ressentais son gêne et je ne réagissais même pas, ignorant totalement pourquoi. Je l'observais en mangeant ma glace. Le colonel m'observa, toujours aussi gêné. Roy passa sa main sur ma nuque.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien venir vivre chez moi ?

Je baissais le regard. J'hésitais. Envy ne me l'avait même jamais demandé. C'était aussi que je réfléchissais à cette proposition si dure. Je finis par hocher la tête. Il me sourit doucement et m'embrassa les lèvres. Je l'embrassais et il répondait à mon baiser.

Ensuite, il m'emmena chez Alphonse et m'aida à rassembler mes affaires.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-deux ans, Alphonse en avait dix-huit et il vivait avec Winry depuis deux ans, comme moi avec Roy depuis ce même temps. Nous avions déjà couché ensemble quelque fois à chaque fois ça me faisait aussi mal, pas physiquement, mais bien moralement, parce que dans ma tête, je trompais Envy.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais me résoudre à refuser, faire ça à Roy. Mais, des fois, je me demandais s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, que ça me mettait mal à l'aise, car après tout, on faisait ça rarement, une fois tout les deux mois peut-être, et je savais que les pulsions sexuelles se ressentaient souvent plus tôt.

Durant ses deux ans, je devais bien admettre que je développais une maladie. Une dépression majeure. Mes symptômes étaient : Une humeur dépressive, je me sentais souvent triste et vide, il fallait l'avouer, mais comment j'aurais put être heureux sans Envy ? Roy m'avait aussi, soi-disant, vu pleurer. Peut-être une larme ou deux qui c'était échappées…certes !

J'avais aussi ce qui était appelé « Une diminution du manque d'intérêt » Rien ne m'attirait, ne me rendait heureux ou malheureux. Roy me le disait bien, quand on sortait je n'éprouvais ni malheur ni bonheur, je pouvais voir quelqu'un se faire écraser devant moi, j'ne restais indifférent.

Le troisième symptôme était « La fatigue » ou appelée aussi « Perte d'énergie ». J'étais considéré comme mou, las, c'était peut-être en rapport avec mon deuxième symptôme, ou pas, mais il était vrai que je ne faisais rien de mes journées.

Mon quatrième symptôme, c'était hypersomnie ET insomnie, cela dépendait des jours. Des fois je pouvais dormir dix-huit heures par jour et avoir toujours cette perte d'énergie, et d'autre, si je dormais deux heures, c'était énorme, et j'avais toujours cette perte d'énergie. Il avait été rare, très rare que je dorme juste huit heures.

Le cinquième, il inquiétait tout le monde, des envies suicidaires, logique en soit. Envy était mort, moi en vie, je voulais le rejoindre, quelle autre solution que la mort ? Aucune, je n'en avais aucune autre.

On pouvait voir de temps en temps, selon Roy, Al et Winry, un peu des quatre autres symptômes possibles pour la dépression, ils m'en parlaient de temps en temps. Je n'en avais que faire.

Je ne travaillais pas, de toute manière, avec son travail de Colonel, nous ne risquions pas d'être sur la paille Roy et moi. Avec mes hypersomnies, il aurait été stupide de me faire travailler avait dit Roy, il préférait me savoir au chaud à la maison car j'étais sujet à tomber malade aussi. Je prenais des antidépresseurs, et j'ignorais s'ils étaient la cause de mes maladies ou pas.

Un grand fait de ma dépression devait certainement être le fait que Roy m'aimait et que ça crevait les yeux, et que j'étais tout simplement incapable de lui rendre. Il n'était pas rare que je dormais lorsqu'il revenait du travail, il me réveillait tout simplement.

Justement, aujourd'hui, c'était un jour d'hypersomnie et Roy venait de me réveiller. Il m'annonça qu'il avait déjà préparé le repas, j'hochais la tête. Il m'aida à me lever comme j'étais encore un peu endormi, il m'emmena en bas, me soutenant pour m'éviter de tomber dans les escaliers, il m'installa à table et me servit, comme toujours, il vérifia que je mangeais bien.

Ce que je faisais, bien évidemment. Il m'aida ensuite à me laver, comme toujours. Il me câlinait, m'embrassait, me caressait, pour son propre plaisir ou le mien ? C'était simple, pour moi, juste pour moi, il agissait toujours pour moi, je l'avais toujours cru égoïste, son amour pour moi le rendait-il ainsi ou avais-je juste été aveuglé ?

Après le bain, je lui disais que je voulais voir un film. Puisqu'il prenait son bain en même temps que moi, il n'eut pas à me demander d'attendre. Il me ramena directement en bas et installa un film. Une fois qu'il eut fini, un film que j'avais adoré et que maintenant je n'aimais plus. Il hésita un peu à me parler, et je le ressentais bien.

Je tournais dès lors la tête vers lui. Il me sourit doucement face à mon effort. Il me prit les mains dans les siennes, je lui souriais, je m'y forçais bien sûr, et tout aussi sûr, il le savait que c'était du faux.

-Edward…il faudra que tu appelles ton frère, il a une nouvelle pour toi…mais en attendant, je voulais te demander…

Je l'observais sans un mot, attendant la suite. Il serrait toujours mes mains dans les siennes.

-Veux-tu m'épouser ?

-…C'est pas permis par la loi !

- On pourrait non-officiellement.

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens, un militaire qui fait quelque chose non-officiellement.

-Ou juste…se fiancer pour le principe…Dit-il.

J'observais ses mains tenant toujours les miennes, son visage dont les yeux me regardaient, les yeux exprimant l'attente et l'inquiétude. Je finis par hocher la tête. Il me serra contre lui, je me laissais faire. Il m'embrassa, et je répondis à son baiser, pour lui.

-Je vais appeler Alphonse…puis on se rejoint dans la chambre. Dis-je.

Il soupira, il savait bien que je le faisais pour lui, il protesta un peu. Je l'ignorais, je récupérais mes mains, frôlait ses lèvres et allait téléphoner. J'eus d'abord Winry qui me posa plein de questions sur mon état physique et morale, je lui répétais que tout allait pour le mieux, faux.

-Roy m'a dit qu'Al voulait me parler.

-Ah oui ! Je te le passe ! Me dit-elle.

J'attendis un moment, seul au bout du fil. Puis j'eus Alphonse enjoué.

-Edward, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! S'écria Alphonse.

- Dis-moi tout !

- J'ai demandé en mariage Winry, et elle m'a dit oui, on se marie dans deux mois ! Tu seras là n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Bon, je raccroche hein. S'écria Al avant de raccrocher.

J'allais rejoindre Roy dans la chambre, il me regarda entrer avec un petit sourire. Je venais dans le lit, je m'installais dans ses bras qu'il m'ouvrit.

-Tu étais au courant ?

- De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Alphonse à demandé en mariage Winry, elle a dit oui !

- Alphonse m'a juste dit qu'il devait te parler, je lui ai dit que tu dormais, bien évidemment, et il m'a demandé à ce que tu le rappelles.

- Ah ! Dis-je bêtement.

Il détacha mes cheveux et passa ses doigts dedans longuement, je me blottissais contre lui tristement. Je me rendis compte que Roy se tendait, j'eus un soupir.

-Vas-y…dis-le !

- Je t'aime. Me souffla-t-il.

- Je sais. Répondis-je.

Je ne disais jamais je t'aime, ça aurait été mentir, non je ne l'aimais pas. Oui, il me rappelait Envy mais je ne l'aimais pas pour autant. Il savait bien que je ne le lui dirais jamais, il hésitait même à me le dire, par respect. Il ne savait pas, si je l'aimais ou pas. J'avais quand même accepté de l'épouser, mais pourquoi ? Juste pour lui.


	9. Excusezmoi

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Excusez-moi**_

C'était le jour du mariage de Winry et Alphonse, bien sûr, j'étais présent avec Roy. Il me surveillait inquiet. Comme toujours pour ainsi dire. Alphonse stressait un peu. Ils avaient déjà rempli les mondanités à l'hôtel de ville et j'aurais tout aussi bien put dire que c'était inutile de rester plus longtemps. Mais pour une fois, je prenais sur moi.

Surtout que Winry m'avait demandé d'assister à la cérémonie religieuse, je n'avais pas su refuser. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis, à moitié endormi à cause d'une hypersomnie, sur un banc d'une église. Alphonse attendait impatiemment devant l'hôtel.

J'aurais dut être le témoin de Alphonse, si seulement je tenais debout. C'est pour ça que son témoin fut Fletcher Tringamm qui avait été si heureux de nous revoir. Comme demoiselle d'honneur, Winry avait Scieska et Rose, habillées en turquoise.

Elles étaient très jolies, soudain, une musique résonna. Celle d'un piano, une petite fille arriva, jetant des fleurs, Winry arriva à sa suite, portant une robe magnifique. Elle arriva bientôt près d'Alphonse, je suivais la cérémonie sans rien écouter, le discours du prêtre m'endormait d'autant plus, Roy me réveillait quand je m'endormais vraiment.

Sitôt eurent-ils dit tout deux oui, que Winry aie lancé son bouquet et que Roy et moi les eûmes félicités. Roy s'excusa pour moi et me ramena à la maison. Winry et Alphonse comprenaient bien sûr.

-Edward. M'appela Roy.

Je comptais grimper les escaliers et je me figeais dans mon geste, me tournant vers lui. Il soupira légèrement et s'approcha de moi.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Ca te fait mal ? Ta dépression ?

- La douleur c'est comme l'amour, au début ça fait mal, puis on s'y habitue ! On fait avec, on se plie. On sait bien que de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire contre ça, même si on se bourre de médoc !

- Je vois. Me dit-il, bien que j'étais persuadé de ne pas avoir répondu à sa question.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

Et je m'éxécutais, le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était le mariage qui m'en avait décidé.

-Roy ? Appelais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, je voyais qu'il était dix heures, il n'était donc pas là, il travaillait déjà. Je me décidais alors. J'écris une lettre à Roy, je pouvais donc partir plus tranquille. J'entrais dans la chambre. J'ignorais comment me tuer, car c'était bien cette idée que j'avais eue au mariage.

Mariage signifie bonheur avec l'être aimé, sauf s'il s'agit de mariage arrangé s'entend. Moi, je ne pouvais me marier avec Roy, comme je ne l'aimais pas, et celui que j'aimais ? Il était mort. Ainsi, je m'étais décidé à aller le rejoindre.

Mais lorsque je vis les digitales, une fois dans la chambre, les plantes étaient posées sur le bureau de Roy, je m'en approchais. J'étais sûr de comment j'allais mourir. J'en arrachais deux fleurs et allait m'allonger sur le lit. J'avalais les fleurs et fermais les yeux.

Je sentis rapidement que mon cœur accélérait. Ca devenait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus insupportable, et je ne tardai pas à sentir une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Mon visage se crispa, et soudainement la douleur s'arrêta. Mon cœur venait de lâcher, je sentais bien que mon cœur ne battait plus et je souriais doucement tandis que je mourrais.

J'allais enfin le revoir. Je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, de le revoir. Certes, j'étais le pire des salauds, certes je m'en voulais pour ce que j'avais fait à Roy, et même à Alphonse, et à Winry…Et à tout le monde. Je me sentais partir, tout était fini, enfin.

Fin POV Edward

---

Roy rentra dans la maison, puis dans la chambre. Il trouva Edward allongé sur le lit. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son beau qui semblait dormir.

-J'ai eu une journée éreintante. Souffla Roy assez bas pour ne pas réveiller Edward bien qu'il aurait put le faire, comme à l'habituel.

Roy fit passer sa main le long de la joue d'Edward et s'étonna de la froideur de sa peau. Il se pencha un peu et n'entendit pas que le blond respirait. Il tâcha de trouver son pouls. Il était inexistant. Roy remarqua alors que la digitale rose qui se trouvait dans la pièce avait des fleurs en moins.

Le Colonel s'horrifia. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les épaules du blond et il se retint de le secouer. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Roy pour s'écraser sur le visage d'Edward. Il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il savait bien qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Edward et il ignorait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

Il relâcha finalement le corps d'Edward et alla appeler Alphonse pour le prévenir. Le pauvre, il devait être en lune de Miel, il n'aurait pas dut faire ça et pourtant, il trouvait que c'était la moindre des choses. Alphonse s'horrifia et lui jura qu'il allait finir. Roy raccrocha et vu un papier. Il le prit et le déplia.

_« Cher Roy,_

_Je t'ai offert __deux__ ans de ma vie. Je t'en ai volé __deux__ de la tienne._

_Je m'excuse de tout ce que tu as cru possible avec moi._

_Mon cœur ne t'a jamais appartenu. Tes mots sonnaient à mes oreilles comme ceux d'un autre._

_Je t'ai offert ma vie et mon corps en pensant à un autre._

_Pour ça, je m'en excuse. J'ai agi comme le pire des enfoirés, et une fois encore, j'agis en égoïste en mettant fin à mes jours. _

_Excuse-moi encore. _

_Edward »_

---

POV Edward

Je me relevais, j'étais devant la porte, je m'en approchais, j'entrais dedans et sitôt je fus rentré, je cherchais après Envy. J'aurais put l'appeler fébrilement. Je m'arrêtais en le voyant. Il était avec quelqu'un d'autre que je connaissais pour être celui que Envy m'avait montré avant de me tuer.

Je m'approchais des deux et je n'hésitais pas une seconde, je sautais au cou d'Envy. Il faillit tomber et me regarda étonné.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis mort ! Lui dis-je, souriant.

Il me serra contre lui. Je me blottissais dans ses bras, j'étais enfin bien. Je tournais ensuite la tête vers cette personne.

-Je pensais que tu étais son homonculus.

- Justement, à la mort de l'homonculus, la représentation humaine peut à nouveau regagner la porte.

- Deux âmes dans un même corps.

- Non, il doit attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, sous forme de fantôme. M'expliqua Envy.

J'hochais bêtement la tête puis l'embrassait, me serrant contre lui le plus possible. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement près de nous, et je me sentis comme attiré. Je tâchais de me raccrocher à lui. Il soupira tristement.

-On veut te ramener à la vie. Souffla Envy avant de me lâcher.

Fin POV Edward.

---

Alphonse se pencha sur le corps d'Edward qu'il avait placé dans un cercle d'alchimie. Roy le regardait dépité.

-Tu n'as pas compris quand tu as voulu ramener ta mère.

- C'est Edward, c'est mon frère. Vous n'allez rien faire vous ?

- Ca sera un homonculus, pas Edward, et tu le sais.

Alphonse se borna en secouant la tête. Roy soupira et emmena Winry ailleurs, pour éviter que la porte ne se serve chez eux. Alphonse le remercia et lança la transmutation. Le corps d'Edward se déforma sous la transmutation, alors que les bras noirs plongeaient dans la poitrine d'Alphonse pour lui voler son cœur.


	10. Epilogue

_**Comme toi !!!**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Deathfic, tristesse, shonen-ai, Flash-Back, POV, Songfic, Suicide

Couple : EnvyEd et RoyEd

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent. Inspiré de la chanson « Comme toi » de Najoua Belyzel.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Deux heures avaient passé. Winry était trop inquiète, elle rentra, pour trouver cette chose horrible qui ressemblait à peine à Edward et Alphonse mort. Elle cria. Roy arriva, avec le pot de pierre rouge que lui avait confié Alphonse.

-C'est normal qu'il soit horrible, selon Alphonse. Lui dit Roy.

- Non. Gémit Winry.

Elle désigna le corps d'Alphonse, inerte, dont la poitrine était ouverte, mais que le sang ne coulait pas. Le colonel soupira, Winry alla se lamenter près d'Alphonse tandis que l'homonculus d'Edward s'approchait de Roy, ou plus précisément de la pierre rouge. Roy la lui donna.

-Nous savions les risques. Dit Roy à Winry.

- Mais…

- Il les as ignoré ! Continua à Roy en nourrissant l'homonculus.

- Lâchez cette chose.

- Ne pas lui donner ses pierres, ça serait comme gâcher la vie de Alphonse.

- J'étais enceinte de lui ! S'écria Winry.

- Il le savait ? Demanda Roy, triste pour la blonde et le futur enfant.

- Non, je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, j'allais lui dire quand vous avez appelé. Ca fait deux mois que je suis enceinte. Dit-elle.

- Rose t'aidera. Conclut Roy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Demanda Winry à bout de nerfs.

- Nous avons perdu Edward…nous sommes tristes.

Winry se mit à pleurer. Roy prit la main de l'homonculus et l'emmena chez lui. Il le nourrit de pierre rouge une semaine. A la fin de cette semaine, alors que l'homonculus avait repris l'apparence d'Edward, il eut comme une crise où il se sentit mal. Lorsqu'il l'eut finie, il se leva pour chercher Roy, celui-ci revint du travail.

L'homonculus s'approcha de Roy, celui-ci s'étonna de tant de ressemblance, si ce n'est peut-être les yeux vides.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas Edward, tu n'auras jamais la chance de l'être totalement. Tu vas vivre torturé avec des souvenirs que tu n'aimes pas et tu porteras le plus lourd fardeau au monde...car tu figes la perfection pour l'éternité. Lui dit Roy, surpris de le voir ainsi.

Roy soupira, il s'apprêta à se tourner, pour partir. Il avait terminé sa dernière mission, maintenant, il était prêt à se laisser mourir. L'homonculus le remarqua. Les paroles ne lui avait rien fait semblait-il.

-Attendez…aidez-moi…je ne sais plus où je suis… Dit l'homonculus en tendant la main vers Roy.

Celui-ci se tourna et soupira.

-J'aimerais…mais je ne peux pas ! Tu pourrais aller voir Winry, elle sera toujours là. Moi je n'ai pas la force d'attendre pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendra pas.

Sur ces mots, Roy partit. L'homonculus resta seul un instant, puis la porte s'ouvrit. L'homonculus regarda qui était rentré.

-Ah…te voilà ! Pride ! Viens avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas seul. Annonça une voix.


End file.
